


When The Universe Falls For A Fox

by goddammitshauna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Also becomes the confident gay, Brian is the confident gay, But becomes the panicked gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jae and Wonpil are dumb, Ji-eun is a supportive friend don't attack her, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sungjin and Brian are disaster gays who am i kidding, Sungjin is the panicked gay, There is a severe lack of Sungbri fics this is my contribution, dowoon is the only intellectual, i'm sorry in advance, mini chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitshauna/pseuds/goddammitshauna
Summary: When a pair of fox eyes and dangling silver earrings catches Sungjin's eye; When a Busan boy pierces Brian's heart





	1. What Can I Do?

 

Sungjin was never a morning person, much less a Monday morning person; even less a Monday morning in a new school person. 

Moving to Seoul for his Senior year was a risky decision, but since he had a direct path to University from there, he took a swing with his parents' support. Now, he was walking to the imposing school building, surrounded by students clad in the same uniform. Some gave him sideways glances, questioning who this familiar stranger was, some just outright stared at his 3 piercings, but he didn't care he thought they were nice. A sudden flurry of fabric rushed ahead of him, a beeline towards the boy with pink- no blonde - wait no pink hair, a girl rammed into the side of pinky as he scratched his confusing mop of hair confiding in said girl for help with what seemed to be math homework.

Barely 2 seconds later, a boy sporting earphones hurried past Sungjin, trailed by a gaggle of girls holding placards? All while screaming about some Dowoon-oppa. Sungjin could only assume this “Dowoon” was the messy haired boy who rushed past him, every school needs popular kid. After stumbling from the jostling of the fanclub, Sungjin made his way (eventually) to the Principal’s office, getting directions from another boy with sparkling eyes, he was nice, remarked Sungjin. The principal was welcoming, filling Sungjin in on his schedule, class etcetera, the usual school transfer procedure, although he did comment Sungjin's class had a few eccentric people he had put it.

With the papers in hand and heart in his throat, Sungjin trailed behind his new principal as the door to his classroom was opened. The homeroom teacher brought him front and centre and gave him a small flourish of hand, his cue.

“Hello everyone, my name is Park Sungjin and I transferred from Busan, I know it's quite late in our education but I hope to make friends with all of you before graduation” He hopes his accent wasn't too obvious, judging by a few snickers in the back row of the class, he hoped wrong. He surveys the class for a few seconds, Pinky and his friend are here, so is Sparkly eye boy, oh -even popular boy. But one boy in particular catches his attention, the back right of class.

A boy with sharp eyes like a fox, trained on some spot outside the window, hair black as night and dangling silver earrings, he wore a band shirt under his uniform, unbuttoned for the world to see, needless to say, Sungjin was intrigued by him. But Pinky’s friend also caught his eye, her pure and innocent face, long flowing ribbons of hair and doe-like eyes, a friendly smile painted onto her pink lips. Sungjin's analysis was cut short as the teacher ushered him to his seat, beside sparkly boy.

“Hi there! You're the one who asked for directions earlier right? Nice to formally meet you, I'm Kim Wonpil” Sparkly boy, or Wonpil, spoke fast and excitedly, Sungjin reciprocated the introduction and wrapped up just as their first-period teacher walked in. The lessons past by in a blur and before he knows it, it's time for recess. 

Wonpil offers to give him a tour of the school, Sungjin agrees and requests to stop by the library first. He's always been an avid bookworm, can't hurt to check out the school's selection of works. Wonpil escorts him to the expanse of bookshelves, itching to be thumbed through.

“Since we have an hour long recess, we'll spend about 15 minutes here before grabbing something to eat since the lines are always the longest at the start, sounds good? Good” Wonpil blurted out and before Sungjin got a chance to reply, sparkly boy had dived into a section of bookshelves nowhere to be found.

Sungjin sighed as he came to the acceptance of Wonpil’s overly excited mannerisms.  
Sungjin took his time, ambling through the winding rows of shelves, it was much bigger than his previous school's library that's for sure.

He picked up a paperback novel, turning it front and back before something moves in his peripheral vision. He sneaks a glance and it turns out to be Pinky’s friend. Sungjin never got a good look at her, but now that he has the chance, she's stunning. The sunlight streaming in through the library windows illuminating her already glowing face, as her fingers delicately skim the spines of several books. He doesn't even realize he's staring while she searches intently for the book of her choice. Wonpil taps Sungjin lightly on the back, bringing him back to reality as he almost shoves him out of the library, complaining of how he's going to die without getting today's seaweed stew. Wonpil’s eyes aren't as sparkly as usual, Sungjin doesn't say anything

After eating their fill, Wonpil goes on and on about the school facilities as they walk back to class and how Sungjin should totally watch a video of this cat playing the piano. Wonpil’s ramblings are replaced by a loud gasp as Sungjin gets roughly shoved and almost falls. He regains his footing and looks up, making eye contact with the perpetrator, fox eyed boy.

“oh shoot i-” he starts, “Hey what's your deal man?” a loud voice reverberates from behind Sungjin, Fox eyed boy opens and closes his mouth, giving Sungjin one last look before stalking away. His eyes stormy but an unsaid sentence lying under them. The place where fox boy grabbed his arms burns.

“You okay there man? Don't mind him he's always like this, oh I'm Jaehyung by the way, but you can call me Jae” The source of the voice being Pinky, or Jae, followed by his friend. “Sungjin right? Sorry we had to meet like this, I'm Ji-eun” Jae’s friend extends her hand in greeting, Sungjin dumbly stares at her before shaking her hand.

Jae fills Sungjin in that the fox eyed boy who bumped into him, is Brian, also coined as the “Bad Boy” of his class. “He's always a brooder don't mind him” he says off-handedly as they enter the classroom only to be shoved aside by Dowoon followed by his Fanclub, as if on cue Jae states “And that's our popular boy Dowoon, I don't think he likes it though, seems like he just wants to be left alone”. Sungjin wonders if the school is usually this rowdy, he's starting to second guess his decision to transfer here.

He takes his seat by Wonpil in the middle as Jae and Ji-eun make their way to the right front where their designated seats are. Wonpil continues his video recommendation list but Sungjin can't help and watch the skit playing out between Jae and Ji-eun, resulting in Jae burying his face into his collar and drawing out Ji-eun’s laughter.

It’s melodious tinkle reminding him of windchimes in a summer afternoon, her smile really is something else. Sungjin feels his own lips quirk up as Wonpil cuts off whatever he was saying. The bell rings shrilly as students scramble into their seats before the next teacher comes in, the day is almost over as fast as it started.

With a plethora of new names, faces, locations and titles, Sungjin is pretty much overwhelmed at this point and just wants to go back to his apartment. Wonpil offers to walk home with him, Sungjin gladly agrees, hoping to strengthen his bond with a potential friend

“Hey Sungjin, this might sound weird but do you maybe like Ji-eun?” Wonpil asks all of a sudden, breaking the calm silence as the duo walk past some swings. “No way, of course not, why would you think that? Besides she seems so close with Jae, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were dating already” Sungjin brushes off as he tries to steer Wonpil in another direction.

“Uh not to sound creepy or anything but I've noticed you staring at her all day today, your eyes basically scream ‘LOVE ME’” Wonpil mocks him as they round the corner to his apartment block.

Sungjin shoves Wonpil by the shoulder and nervously laughs it off, taking out his keycard to the gate before something hangs in front of his face. Wonpil is dangling some patchwork rabbit keychain in front of his face, “I kept forgetting to give this to you, but welcome to Seoul and to our crazy crazy school, I'm sure you'll get along with everyone, even potential love interests” Wonpil adds with a wink, deserving of another shove as Sungjin takes the keychain and thanks him.

They say their goodbyes as Wonpil walks away, slowly becoming a tiny stick in the distance. Sungjin attaches the keychain to his backpack while in the lift, well now he does have a friend.

He can't help but think about Wonpil’s genuine concern for him, his eyes expressing something deeper than their usual spark, something to think about, he muses as he chucks his bag into his bedroom before making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Sungjin's apartment is a simple studio flat: a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and something to call a living room, enough to house him while he finishes his final year, his parents had reasoned. He dries off his hair and fixes himself dinner while thinking back onto the day's events. 

Well, the school did make one hell of an impression, with your classic archetypes of popular boy, bad boy and even Jae who seemed to be the class clown, Sungjin figured he and Wonpil were just background characters in the drama of Seoul Performing Arts High School. Still, he can't help but think about Ji-eun and her soft smile, it's very reminiscent of someone else, his sister maybe? Whatever it is it's endearing to Sungjin and he doesn't want to let her go easily.

His train of thought somehow leads him to the fox-eyed boy, or Brian according to Jae. He's supposed to be the bad boy, but Sungjin can't help but feel like there's more to him than it seems, he wanted to apologize before Jae shouted at him, and plus his eyes told that he had so much more to say, Sungjin wants to know more about him, wants to hear his voice properly, his heart aches to know him better.

He feels like something is pulling his chest tighter and tighter, he can't breathe. He wants to rip this unfamiliar feeling out of his chest but wants to let in manifest there, it’s strange warmth filling him to the brim. He messes around on his phone for a while, discovering Wonpil has found his SNS account and chatting for a bit there, Jae followed suit, well he has a second friend now.

It’s nearly 11:45 before Sungjin finally puts his phone away, final thoughts resting with the boy with fox eyes and dangly earrings. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning brings with it Sungjin’s regrets staying up so late as he sleepily gets ready while the sun lazily peeks over the horizon. He bumps into Wonpil on the way to school, falling in step with each other as they walk into class. Most students are chatting, others catching up on sleep. Jae and Ji-eun are there already, as boisterous as ever, Jae’s loud voice insisting how pink is a good colour on him while the surrounding classmates shoot him down immediately. Jae tries to rebound the insults onto Dowoon, on how he can be so popular when he just sleeps most of the time. He should have seen it coming when the fanclub immediately turned their attention onto him, his hair serving as a bright pink target. Dowoon takes the opportunity to slink away, with Wonpil in tow just out of curiosity while Sungjin pulled out the book he borrowed from the library yesterday. Sungjin listens as his eyes skim the page, not processing the words in ink but the words coming from Ji-eun, as she hastily defends Jae and pulls him out of the classroom. Sungjin really thinks she resembles his sister now. They’re both assertive, outspoken and unafraid, maybe he really doesn’t like her that way. He’s never really felt attracted to anyone in any manner at all. Of course, one thought lead to another until he discovers he’s thinking about Brian, how his eyes told more than his mouth did, Sungjin could get lost in those eyes. He didn’t feel the same pair of eyes on his back at the same moment. 

Dowoon wordlessly enters the classroom and resumes his recharge mode as Wonpil sits down beside Sungjin. “Hey Sungjin did you know Dowoon likes to hang out on the roof, I never really talked to him all that much but earlier we spoke for a bit until Jae and Ji-eun burst up there too, something about how the fanclub was after Jae’s head” Wonpil continues to fill Sungin in on the morning’s drama, there’s never a dull moment here Sungjin thinks. Jae and Ji-eun sneak back into class just as the first bell goes off, their homeroom teacher taking attendance before curtly nodding and leaving, time for the usual routine again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungjin doesn’t even know the school that well, much less where the printing office was. So when their literature teacher asked him to fetch some materials for their lesson during recess, suffice to say it took him a while. The small stack of literature papers turned out to be 40 sets of thick worksheets, so tall Sungjin couldn’t really see where he was going without peeking out from behind the paper stack every now and then. It’s no surprise when he feels someone bump into him and the paper stack comes tumbling down.

“I’m so sorry I really couldn’t see where I was going” Sungjin starts as he bends down to retrieve the papers before his eyes make contact with a pair of fox-like ones. 

“No no I’m sorry it’s my fault for not looking straight- here let me help” Brian continues as he and Sungjin pick up the stupid booklets strewn all over the floor. Brian’s dangly earrings can’t help but draw Sungjin’s attention, his eyes are soon trained on his prominent jawline. He shakes his head a little and promises to sort out whatever this is later. Soon enough they’ve rebuilt the paper stack, but before Sungjin can thank him, Brian turns sharply on his heel, unsaid words lingering in his eyes as he brisk walks away. 

Sungjin turns around to see Jae with Ji-eun, it seems like they’re attached by the hip. “Man again? Did Brian cause any trouble this time?” Jae starts “No it was an accident, and he’s the one whole helped me in the first place” Sungjin cuts Jae off before he can say anything else, the latter humming in acknowledgement. 

The pair wordlessly took some booklets from Sungjin’s stack and they walk with him back to class. For a so-called ‘bad boy’, he doesn’t seem like the type Sungjin recounts the look on Brian’s face, it was one of genuine concern and apology, not one of maliciousness as his other classmates have painted him to be. To Sungjin’s surprise, Wonpil is nowhere to be found in class; Dowoon either he notes.

“Oh they’re probably on the roof, wanna come with?” Jae asks almost immediately as Sungjin makes his astute observation. The three of them head up and sure enough, seated on the green flooring was Dowoon, one side of his earbuds plugged in sipping a bottle of banana milk while Wonpil told him some extravagant story with equally extravagant hand gestures. 

“Oh hey guys didn’t hear you just now” Wonpil cuts himself off as the three of them take their seats, ‘Maybe it’s because your voice is too loud, you can compete with me now” Jae playfully nudges Wonpil, as Ji-eun laughs in response, Sungjin didn’t feel the same tug in his chest anymore. The group broke out in mindless chatter, all the while Sungjin and Dowoon quietly listening by the sidelines. Sungjin did attempt to make small talk with him, but just felt awkward and sank back into polite silence.

Dowoon was a good kid, Sungjin could tell, a little fed up with the unnecessary attention but he just wanted to have peace and quiet. “Hey, you guys how about a basketball game today after school? Since Sungjin is still kinda new we can treat it as a mini icebreaker?” Jae suggested. 

Sungjin was never much of a sports person but was roped into it along with Dowoon. It was settled then, Jae said with finality as he stood up. “Oh and I may invite one more person, so anticipate it!” Jae hyped up as he turned with a wink, walking back to the stairwell of the roof. “What was that about?” Wonpil remarked, his ears tinted the lightest shade of red, Ji-eun shrugs as she too rises and follows Jae, a quick see you later and then there were 3.

“We should be getting back to class, recess is almost over,” Sungjin says as the 3 of them stand and stroll back to class. Dowoon’s earbuds now dangling from his pocket, Sungjin notices as they walk back into class.

The day wears on as the clocks ticks down to the end school. Before he knows it, the last bell has gone off and Jae is escorting him, Wonpil and Dowoon to the indoor sports hall. “Okay, so it’s kind of illegal to use this because I THINK some clubs have practice later but just a quick game since there’s only 5 of us,” Jae says as he leads the gang into the hall, Ji-eun nowhere in sight for once. 5? Sungjin questions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They enter the hall to find Brian sitting by the bleachers, and Dowoon’s entire fanclub shrieking in unisance. “Surprise! I got Brian to play with us, he’s a good player actually don’t let his looks fool you” Jae spits out as he shrugs off his uniform, revealing a black T-shirt inside, Sungjin following suit having worn a plain white T-shirt under his own set of uniform, day 2 and someone's already a rule-breaker.

The missing Ji-eun present in the front row of the bleachers, cheering loudly for Jae and making some promises about he she’ll treat him to drinks later. Brian walks over to the group, uniform gone with his band t-shirt in full view, “I got our ball, so it’s on then - every man for himself” he spoke while twirling said ball on his forefinger, spoke like a classic bad boy. Dowoon begrudgingly removing his earbuds and phone from his pocket as he jogs onto court. Wonpil and Sungjin exchanging apprehensive glances as they follow suit.

Brian wasn’t kidding when he said every man for himself. He and Jae were the most competitive, scoring goals left right and centre while Sungjin and Wonpil did manage to score some themselves. Dowoon turned out to be a really good player, every basket sunk garnering screams and squeals from his fanclub. There were cheers for Jae and some for Wonpil too, Sungjin was still Busan boy to them, while he figured that not many people liked Brian either.

But another side of Brian emerged from the game, a playful and teasing side that was a complete 180 from his usual stoic facade. “Is that all you got Sungjin?” He taunted as the ball was swiped from his hands, “You haven’t seen the last of me yet you punk” Sungjin retorted as he saved the ball and scored it from himself, gaining cheers from the growing crowd of spectators.

Wonpil scoring a few shots and playing with the crowd, Dowoon cracking into a smile as Jae flew by the audience giving hi-fives finishing in an exaggerated flourish, even Brian let loose a few laughs. The warmth in Sungjin’s chest was growing as he looked at this scene, it truly feels like he’s been accepted. The rare smile Brian shoots at him amplifying the warmth by tenfold.

As Brian swipes the ball and scores a point, Sungjin can’t help but notice Ji-eun’s eyes trained of him, her face flushed red from screaming and eye brighter than he’s ever seen. Sungjin barely notices Wonpil’s glace from the side. Sungjin looks at Brian as he backs off from the goalpost, he can see why Ji-eun would like him, he’s the dark and mysterious type, with beautiful eyes and an even more beautiful smile, but the warmth in his chest dampens a little, sure he wants to support Ji-eun but something slimy is clawing at his ribcage and he feels like he’s being strangled, it feels disgusting.

Jae finishes his victory lap and calls the game to an end, looping his arm around Ji-eun’s neck as he pokes her for his promised drink. The crowd files out of the hall, fanclub trailing Dowoon as he calls good game before disconnecting from the world again, white earbuds peeking from out of his ears.

Sungjin wipes his face as he gathers his things, catching the sight of Brian ravenously gulping water beside him, Adam's apple bobbing up and down and the liquid flows down his throat. Sungjin swallows and turns away before anyone notices him. “Hey that was a good game, I didn’t know you played so well” Sungjin extends his hand to Brian after regaining his composure. 

“Says you, for a new kid you’re pretty good” Brian pokes fun at him and grabs his hand, it’s rough and calloused but gentle to the touch, Sungjin flushes, silently blaming it on the game prior. In the late afternoon sunlight, the sweat plastering Brian’s hair to his scalp is glistening, far from unflattering but instead making him look like a commercial cover athlete. “I’m not really a sports person myself, but thank you we should do this again sometime,” Sungjin replies as they walk out of the hall, realizing how empty it was now with their voices echoing off the polished wood court.

He finds Wonpil taking to Jae and Ji-eun as they walk outside, “Ah there you are, we thought you guys were so tired you collapsed” Jae teases as Ji-eun pokes his sides, turning to make their way to some coffee shop Jae kept raving about. “See you tomorrow?” Sungjin turns to Brian, “Yeah, see you” Brian calls back as Sungjin gives him a sideways smile walking with Wonpil by his side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they leave the school compound, Wonpil’s phone lights up “Oh wait my mom said she can pick me up since she’s in the area, sorry i can’t walk back with you today Sungjin” He says apologetically as Sungjin pats him on the shoulder, the two bid each other goodbye with Sungjin starting his lonely trek home. His silence is soon interrupted by a loud hey wait up, Sungjin whips his head around to find Brian jogging up to him “I thought you were walking home with Wonpil?” Brian starts “Ah his mom is going to be picking him up, so I guess i’m going home alone” Sungjin finishes. “Well, do you mind some company?” “No, not at all” Sungjin notes how out of character Brian is acting. 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk about school or the basketball game, with Sungjin’s lingering flush. Talking to Brian made Sungjin realize how wrong the “Bad Boy” name given to Brian had been, he’s a brilliant conversation holder, passionate about music especially his bass and he wants nothing more than to just talk to someone every now and then.

A youthful twinkle resonating in his fox eyes draws Sungjin in, deep enough to drown in it as he reciprocates Brian’s excited chatter. They reach Brian’s apartment building first, time whizzing just as fast as they exchanged words. Sungjin’s chest felt light and warm, almost scorching as Brian laughed at a joke he cracked, he knew what this was now. As Sungjin bid Brian goodbye, he gave one final smile before walking back to his own apartment building.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Wonpil

  
[11:09 P.M] 

BangBear: WONPIL I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING 

OnePeel: WHAT DID YOU GET LOST 

BangBear: No wth i can make my way around town thankyouverymuch  
BangBear: Back to my point  
BangBear: I don’t think I like Ji-eun but I like Brian instead

OnePeel: Are you serious? I think you’re gonna be in a love triangle 

BangBear: I am serious. Every time I’m with him it feels so different compared to when I’m with Ji-eun, he walked home with me just now 

OnePeel: omg.

BangBear: BUT PROBABLY AS A FRIEND??? Is this what you kids call a gay panic??

OnePeel: SUNGJIN HAVING A GAY PANICDSGDSADSAD  
OnePeel: But just so you know I fully support you you're my number 1 ship now ;))

**[11:11 P.M] **  
BangBear has gone offline****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ALL  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of whatever this will turn out to be  
> Come shout at me on twitter to update @goddammitshauna


	2. (What Do I Do?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is a klutz, a dense klutz, Sungjin is the sun and JaeDoPil are sneaky shits.

When it came to school, Brian was pretty much desensitized to the whole routine of waking up early, sleeping late and trying not to stop caring. He was used to the isolation, the name calling and occasional death threats. He was fully aware of how his image change would affect him, now somehow coined as the class ‘Bad Boy’ but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of curiosity as a dark-haired boy appeared in his sight, 3 small looped earrings twinking in the morning sun, whoever the heck he was he had guts, probably some punk transfer, Brian thought.

It pretty much caught him by surprised when punk boy entered his classroom during homeroom, “Hello everyone, my name is Park Sungjin and I transferred from Busan, I know it's quite late in our education but I hope to make friends with all of you before graduation”. Punk boy - or Sungjin as he went, introduced himself. 

He received a couple of sniggers from the back row, Brian wishes they could shut up for once. Contrary to his cold image, his voice was raspy and warm, like a comfy knit scarf, in the middle of spring, in their final school year. Brian looked at Sungjin proper for the first time, his neat black hair and thoroughly pressed uniform in contrast to Brian with his inner shirt exposed and messy locks, and his eyes - A vast expanse of the universe trapped in those pupils, needless to say, Brian was curious. 

He looked away when he realized this Sungjin had made eye contact with him, but the lingering look of life in Sungjin's eyes, the spark for a new life and hidden potential, Brian was definitely drawn in. As Sungjin was directed beside Wonpil, the class sunshine Jae called him, Brian could only notice how his eyes would perk up along with the corners of his mouth. If eyes really were the window to the soul, Brian wondered how Sungjin’s soul looked like to have captured his attention like that. An unfamiliar knot forming and making its presence known in Brian's stomach. 

The knot solidifies itself in Brian as he dismisses it as hunger, luck would have it the lunch bell rang at that very instant. Despite have a whole hour for lunch, Brian opted to stay in class messing around on his phone for the majority of their break, he had food at home anyway. His peace was promptly cut short as the gaggle of girls forming Dowoon’s Fanclub gathered around the sleeping boy in the row beside him, cooing and sighing as if they have all been swept off their feet by the mere sight of an exhausted teenager. 

“Can you not see he's trying to sleep, I think you should leave him alone.” Brian started, a little more sarcastically than intended but laced with good intent. With that one comment, he was bombarded with a slew of “who does he think he is” and “he'll never be popular like Dowoon-oppa he isn't even good looking”. But before they could continue their verbal assault, Brian and left the classroom. He stalked through the corridors with no location in mind, eyes continuously trained downwards as he numbly made out the insistent chatter of the school population around him. Until his body came into contact with another, followed by a loud gasp. 

Brian's realization came after his reflex, to grab onto the arm of the shaken body, he looked up and came face to face with Sungjin and his dulcet eyes, mouth slightly agape in shock, Brian can only imagine he must look the same. “Oh shoot I-” “Hey what's your deal man?”, Peering behind Sungjin, Jae with Ji-eun in tow were quickly walking over to the scene. Brian let go of Sungjin's arm, an unsaid apology hanging in the air as he turned on his heel and walked away. If eyes were really the window to the soul, he hopes Sungjin heard his words through his eyes. Like a decent human being, Brian wanted to apologize, but in front of Jae? He'll know something’s up, classic Bad Boy Kang not being rude? His face felt flushed, not from the staring eyes of the lemurs lining the hallway, but from the fact he was such an asshole to Sungjin, on his first day here nonetheless. The least he can do was stay out of his way from now on. The stupid knot in his stomach is getting tighter, Brian swears he just ate. 

Brian enters through the back door of the classroom. Sungjin and co have already returned with Jae being the main source of noise pollution second to Dowoon’s ever-present Fanclub. Poor kid just wanted to be left alone. Brian pulled out his phone again to turn on his battery saver, and can't help but look up as he hears Sungjin and Wonpil’s intermingled voice amidst the chatter of the classroom. Wonpil frantically telling Sungjin about something while the latter smile politely, eyes trained on something else, that something being Ji-eun. Brian isn't surprised, Ji-eun does have a reputation for being smart and funny, not to mention she's also single. 

But there's a sudden pit in his stomach when he looks back and the duo. Wonpil has stopped talking but Sungjin is still staring. His eyes are really something else, menacing at first glance but they hold so much more, the very secrets of Sungjin's universe hiding inside them, waiting to be discovered. Brian discovers he himself is staring when the knot gets violent, at the sight of a small smirk now present on Sungjin’s mouth. ‘He's something’ for lack of better vocabulary Brian thinks as his face is flushed for the second time today, a new record. Maybe he's sick, he reasons. 

Class passes by as slowly as ever, Brian being the diligent student he is and only falls asleep in the last class before school ends. Hey, it's not as bad as sleeping for the whole day, the small achievements are stepping stones for bigger ones he argues with himself. Brian packs up to leave and can't help but notice how exhausted Sungjin look. Must be overwhelming having to cram a bunch of new facts and rules into your head. Brian feels even more guilty for crashing into him like that, he'll figure out a way to apologize properly, eventually. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he makes his way out of school and down the familiar route home. 

Brian lived a fairly well-to-do life, his parents had to travel a lot for work so they were rarely ever home, today was a normal day, the flat was all his, not that he had any friends to invite over or anything. One might argue that Jae is a friend, but Brian only knew him through Freshman orientation, being the only other English speaker in the school.  
That didn't stop Jae from being a popular kid right off the bat, his subpar pronunciation and above average wit soon landed him the position of the funny guy, one that he's carried with him all through school. Jae was close friends with Brian all throughout Freshman year, but after he got a larger friend group, Brian felt out of place and slowly removed himself, sinking into his now given Bad Boy role. He himself doesn't even know how it started, it's better than what happened to him in middle school though, so his life isn't that bad. When the sun has said its goodbye, Brian stands from his desk and stretches, clocking in 2 full hours of work before making his way over to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Later that night, after he's fed and cleaned up, he's propped up against his pillows as he stares out of his window, a cooling night breeze slipping in and tickling his ears occasionally. The dark night sky with small dots of light reminding him of Sungjin's eyes again. And as quickly as that thought came, so did that stupid knot. Brian was thoroughly convinced he was sick. Why else was he getting so flushed easily? There could be other reasons but Brian doesn't want to address them at this point in time, he'll ask Jae later. Breaking his trance with the night sky, he eventually shuts his blinds and tries to fall asleep, still picturing the same soulful eyes as he teeters on the brink of slumber. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm clock rudely rouses the sleeping boy, lumbering around his flat getting ready for the same mundane school routine. He's the first to reach class, opting to take a short nap before the first bell rang. He's rudely awoken for the second time that day by the loud chatter of his schoolmates - nuisances he thinks. Just as he sleepily blinks away the remaining tiredness, he makes out Jae loudly protesting how “Pink is MY colour I have no idea what y'all are on, what about lover boy over there all he does is SLEEP how can you like that” before shrieks of disapproval echoed from the fanclub hounding Dowoon beside him. 

Whatever happened, the club wasn't happy, going so far as to drive Jae into a corner of the class. Brian scoffs as Jae helplessly protests, cowering behind Ji-eun, his 1.82m body attempting to conceal himself behind her 1.55m one. From his peripheral vision, he saw Dowoon silently slipping away, Wonpil in tow for whatever reason. He sits up and leans back in his chair as he watches Jae get dragged out of class by Ji-eun, loudly chiding him not to mess with those girls while giving them the lowest remarks, Brian swears by their proximity they might as well be dating already.

As our wonder duo goes out of sight, the fanclub panic over the Disappearance of Dowoon, an exciting 3 part series, as they collectively stalk out of class to hunt for the elusive boy. Brian laughs softly to himself, High School Drama amirite? His eyes can't help but train themselves to the back of Sungjin's head, currently focused on some novel in hand, the now familiar knot reminding him to ask Jae what kind of ailment he's suffering from. 

From his perch in the back of class, he notes that Wonpil and Dowoon came back to class together, followed by the fanclub and lastly Jae and Ji-eun just in the nick of time. Their homeroom teacher takes attendance and leaves, so the usual. Brian rests his head on the table for a minute, coming eye to eye with Dowoon sleeping, he looked the most peaceful when he was asleep, Brian off-handedly thinks, whatever he can do to help preserve that peace, he'll try. And so a silent promise was made. 

Lessons fly by quicker than expected, with Literature being one of Brian's favourite subjects and the class right before recess, he managed to stay awake to hear the bell ring. He did question if their Literature teacher was aware of Sungjin's newbie status, as he had singled him out to fetch materials for the next class, a bit of a stupid idea really, and Wonpil had disappeared from Sungjin's side for the first time, leaving our Busan boy to fend for himself. As per routine, Brian messed around on his phone during the first break, occasionally looking up to check the time but otherwise being left in peace. 

And he jinxed it, said peace was now shattered by the insistent coos of the fanclub pestering Dowoon to wake up. What Brian disliked most about breaks was that people from other classes could stop by, meaning the normal Fanclub size had doubled. Staying true to his promise “Hey, can you guys leave him alone, I think he just wants to rest” Brian softly started, “What do you know about our Dowoonie” an unfamiliar face retorted, “From the looks of it, I do know he may be annoyed with all of you” Brian shot back, an eyebrow instinctively quirking up in annoyance at the unfathomable obliviousness of these girls. “Yah, you think you know him better than us? You wanna try me??” Another one of the girls shouted back, sliding her finger across her neck, what a role reversal Brian thinks. He scoffs and stands from his desk, rallies of shouts in the similar vein of threat from the fanclub behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hopes Dowoon took that chance and escaped. 

Now Brian is wandering aimlessly through the corridors, again. His eyes are trained down on the floors and his scuffed sneakers. He ambles along like that until he collides with something, or someone, again. Among the sound of papers fluttering down,“I’m so sorry I really couldn’t see where I was going” a familiar raspy voice laced with a Busan accent starts, as a mop of black hair descends to the floor to pick up the scattered worksheets. Brian registers that voice as Sungjin's as his eyes come into contact with the boy kneeling in front of him. “No no I’m sorry it’s my fault for not looking straight- here let me help” Brian stutters out, he silently curses himself for bumping into the Sungjin, again, and only on his second day here.

They work in silence but Brian can't help but notice Sungjin's piercing eyes looking at him, his legs were shaking not just from all the kneeling. After they rebuild the paper stack, Sungjin opens his mouth but before he could say anything, the sight of Jae hurrying down the corridor sounds alarms in his head. He gives Sungjin one last look and then turning and leaving before Jae could reach them. He missed it, his chance to apologize properly, the second time no less. He feels awful, like a second shackle has been added to his ankles. Jae must definitely know what's wrong with him. 

Brian makes a detour to the bathroom, where he washes his face and slaps himself a couple of times, whatever virus he's got, he's got it bad, he thinks. When he returns to class, it's significantly quieter, so he snags the chance to catch up on some work before the main noisemakers return. Brian can't help but think about his second encounter with Sungjin, how his eyes had been one of annoyance but softened when he noticed Brian, whatever that meant, he thought while tapping his pencil on the table. Brian was sure he wasn't hallucinating Sungjin pausing while retrieving the booklets, to look at what? He questioned while scribbling down some physics equation. No matter how hard he tried, Brian kept finding himself replaying the incident in his head, forming all sorts of apologies to Sungjin, imagining how he would convey his guilt to the boy who housed the universe in his eyes. He eventually gave up and just rested his chin on his desk, mindlessly waiting for the bell to ring, silently observing the class and its animated contents. Jae and co made their way back to class, Brian assumes they're all friends now, but is more surprised that Dowoon is tagging along beside Wonpil. Popular boy wasn't just looks after all. The sight of Dowoon without earpieces being a foreign picture to Brian and to the fanclub, swaddling their precious oppa as he plugged his ears again. Brian could hardly blame him, it was tough constantly being the centre of attention, never having time to rest. He wonders how celebrities and Idols cope with this, they're probably used to it he reasons. 

Brian is about to resume his meaningless dazing into space until a messy mop of pink hair appears in front of him. “Kang Brah, after school, Gym, Basketball game with the new kid and co, rules up to you, you down?” Jae blurts out, topped off with his signature grin. “Sure, I guess not like I have anything better to do anyway.” Brian shrugs, just waiting for Jae to leave. “Okay great sneak into the gym and snag a ball for us later, thanks!” Jae calls as he saunters back to his seat, looking suspiciously happy with himself, well whatever Brian thinks as the end of recess is signalled by the annoyingly loud bell. 

Classes pass by faster than Brian expected, with him staying awake a majority of the time and not feeling like he wanted to die from boredom, (He wasn’t starting at the clock as much but at something else). The final bell for that day sounded and Jae immediately whipped his head around to look at Brian, the latter giving him an ok sign with his hand, packing and leaving to secure the court for this basketball game or whatever. 

As he opened the door to the Gym, he was met with the sight of the fanclub, its leader handing out placards and cheering banners, Brian assumes one of the members heard about Jae’s invitation, seeing how Dowoon was now part of that “And co” term, word had spread fast. Brian dumps his stuff down and sheds his uniform shirt opting for his more breathable band shirt, who wanted to suffocate in this 40-degree weather anyway, he thought folding the shirt into his bag. “Oh! You’re Brian aren’t you? Jae’s friend?” a voice hails Brian from behind, he turns and finds Ji-eun beaming up at him. “Yeah I am, you here to play with us?” “No, but I’ll support you guys from the sidelines, i’ll cheer for you too!” She responds brimming with excitement for whatever reason. Brian thanks her politely as he makes his way to the sports equipment room, he’s never really spoken to Ji-eun before, he thinks retrieving a well-inflated basketball, well she was nice he remarked before returning to the bleachers awaiting his opponents. 

It wasn’t long until the doors of the gym opened and in spilled Jae and Dowoon with Wonpil and Sungjin in tow. Brian makes his way over to them, just as Jae made some remark that he almost could catch, “I got our ball, it’s on then every man for himself” Brian declared, instinctively twirling the ball on his finger. Man, it’s been a while he muses and he bounces the ball a few times while the others leave their things by the bleachers. To his surprise, even Sungjin opted to strip off his uniform, revealing a plain white T-shirt inside, so much for being a new kid when you’re already breaking school rules, Brian chuckles. 

When Brian was serious, he meant serious. The rush of adrenaline that came with the sport completely overtook him, as he and Jae were constantly battling over who shot better. He let go of his stupid Bad Boy character, releasing a more playful side exchanging light-hearted bickers with the boys, in particular, Sungjin. “Is that all you got Sungjin?” He smirked and swiped the ball quickly, almost asserting himself a point until what he least expected came true “You haven’t seen the last of me you punk” Sungjin’s defiance, and that name, punk. For a new kid, all traditional stereotypes Brian had about him were immediately shot down, he laughed, a good hearty laugh, one that hasn’t surfaced in a long time.

Sungjin’s raspy voice ended with a sharp hook, as he landed the shot for himself, garnering an onslaught of cheers from the crowd of spectators. Brian couldn’t help but pause for a bit and stare. The way Sungjin moved, his muscles rippling under his shirt, the concentration in his eyes paired by his furrowed brow, his chest bumps and hi-fives to Wonpil, Dowoon and Jae, Brian couldn’t help but long to be acknowledged by him too. His second attempt to steal the ball from Sungjin is successful, swiping it away quickly and launching it in the air, launching his unsaid desire for Sungjin to smile back at him. Instead, Sungjin doesn’t but looks more frustrated than happy, Brian wonders if he did anything wrong, when he glances over to the spectator crowd, noticing the bright eyes of Ji-eun trained on him. Oh - he realizes.

As Jae shoots one more basket, running around the gym in an attempted victory lap that just looked like a chicken sporadically dashing about, the game winds down to a close, all 5 boys panting and tuckered out. Jae and Ji-eun leave attached by the hip, Jae cheering over his supposed win and begging for his promised drink. “Hey hyungs thanks for the game, I’ll be going now” Dowoon calls back, a small smile on his face as he plugs his ears, walking out of the gym fanclub at his heels. He really is a good kid after all, Brian thinks, grabbing his water bottle from the bleachers, drinking the cool liquid in hurried gulps. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey that was a good game, I didn’t know you played so well” a now familiar raspy voice directs itself at Brian. He brings his bottle down and wipes his mouth, coming face to face with a beaming Sungjin, hand extended in a friendly thanks. “Says you, for a new kid you’re pretty good” Brian claps his hand, noting how warm it was, how the curve of his palms seemed to compliment his own. The sight of an amped up Sungjin now contrasted to the tired and sweaty boy in front of him, but damn his messy hair was a sight. Sungjin smiles back at him, seemingly brighter than before. The two gather their belongings as Sungjin comments “I’m not really a sports person myself, but thank you we should do this again sometime.” 

Sometime, the promise that word held left Brian feeling giddy and light-headed, he definitely wanted this more than sometime soon. They find Wonpil talking to Jae and Ji-eun outside the building, Brian shutting the doors as he hears Jae pulling Ji-eun to some new coffee shop downtown. “See you tomorrow?” Sungjin turns to Brian, to be frank, Brian wanted to spend more time with him, but since Wonpil was waiting he figured he shouldn’t interfere. “Yeah, see you” Brian breathed out, catching Sungjin’s side smile as he turns and walks towards the gate. Brian must be going crazy, all this sudden craving to be with Sungjin, not to mention the ever-present knot, Brian slaps himself for forgetting to ask Jae about it. 

He’s about to begin his usual walk home when he spots Sungjin walking alone, that's odd wasn't Wonpil supposed to be with him? Brian thinks. Before he could process it, his legs were already propelling him to the lonely figure in front. “I thought you were walking home with Wonpil?” Brian starts “Ah his mom is going to be picking him up, so I guess I’m going home alone” Sungjin responds before he could ask anything else. “Well, do you mind some company?” No wait what, his brain wasn't even registering his actions, he was sure Sungjin would ask him to leave him be, until “No, not at all” Brian can't help but grin, it's been a long time since he had company to travel home with.

The silence between them is comfortable, mainly because they're not talkers, they're listeners, but slowly Brian finds himself chattering away in an attempt to find out more about Sungjin. Through his investigations, Brian discovers Sungjin is a huge book nerd and loves too many authors to count, picked up the cajon and guitar by himself and didn't have many friends. Brian thought that with such an explosive personality, Sungjin would have been a fairly popular kid in his old school. “You're kidding no way” Brian brushed Sungjin off when he revealed a bit more to his life. “It's true sadly, I was a quiet kid so I didn't make that many friends” Sungjin recounts, voice wavering with a twinge of regret. 

“Well, you have Wonpil, Jae, Dowoon, Ji-eun that's plenty for your second day here” Brian lists, checking each name on his fingers. “You forgot yourself dumbass, you're my friend too” Sungjin chuckles as he puts Brian's last finger down. “I'm your friend?” “Well of course, why else are we talking? “ Brian can't believe it, being isolated for so long he's only ever had Jae to annoy him every once in a while, a friend, he thinks. Sungjin is smiling softly at him, Brian can't help but grin back. The two continue on their way, cracking jokes and geeking out over some book they've both read, before they know it, they reach the gate to Brian's apartment complex. 

Parting was always sweet sorrow, as Brian tapped his keycard against the scanner and entered, Sungjin gives him one last smile, a genuine one full teeth and all, Brian thinks someone just took all the air out of him, Sungjin is literally glowing in the evening sunlight, it's dazzling - almost blinding. He musters a smile back before turning and entering the lift. Okay, he has to ask Jae, now. 

\---------------------------------------  


**Chicken Little**

****NoLobsterNoLife: KANG BRIAN WE NEED TO TALK NOW.** **

********

YoungK: oh nice timing I was just about to ask you something 

NoLobsterNoLife: BRUH YOU'RE NOT YOU ANYMORE YOU'RE SO WHIPPED IT'S HILARIOUS. 

YoungK: whipped?? I think you're the one who's whipped you're all over Ji-eun 

NoLobsterNoLife: okay a) she's just a friend and b) there's someone else in the coffee shop who I'm actually whipped for and c) get real you've been looking at Busan boy like he's the freaking SUN. 

YoungK: Sungjin?? No way man he's just a friend?  
YoungK: I think??  
YoungK: it's like whenever I'm with him I get really nervous and excited and this stupid knot in my stomach won't go away jae help is it a tumour 

NoLobsterNoLife: are you kidding me rn kang brain sshi  
NoLobsterNoLife: IT MEANS THAT YOU LIKE HIM 

YoungK: JAE I JUST SAID HE'S A FRIEND BUT DIFFERENT  
YoungK: what if I do like him  
YoungK: Jae help wtf do I DO

NoLobsterNoLife: beats me man give me a sec  
\---------------------------------

**SUNGBRI GAYVENING ******

****

****NoLobsterNoLife: my boys you both owe me $5  
NoLobsterNoLife: image sent ** **

********

PirimiriPencil: No it's just Dowoon  
PirimiriPencil: image sent 

5PieceDrumSet: I can't believe they both fessed up at the same time  
5PieceDrumSet: guys I'm broke don't do this to me

NoLobsterNoLife: Dowoon you're rich and you know it. 

PirimiriPencil: nvm now we gotta help them  
PirimiriPencil: Sungjin just told me he's having a gay panic and my stomach hurts from laughing so much please help hiM

NoLobsterNoLife: our kang brain didn't even realize he liked Sungjin until I told him how obvious he is  
NoLobsterNoLife: seriously, have you seen his heart eyes whenever Sungjin is around? His real heart is gonna fly out soon 

5PieceDrumSet: okay but why am I even here I just made a bet I don't know how to get people together 

NoLobsterNoLife: you young man are our intelligence agent. 

5PieceDrumSet: I want out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SHAUNA CHAPTER 2 AMAZING  
> I wanted to post this on MyDay selca day since it's cancelled so it's almost 11pm now i have school tomorrow.  
> Thank you all for reading let me know what you think of this format (I'm planning to continue this until the ********* ;) )  
> Come chat with me on Twitter @goddammitshauna  
> Till next :))  
> (PS listen to Stray Kids' and Red Velvet's comeback my wig has incinerated.)


	3. I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin has to deal with himself, his emotions, and a very uncooperative store manager.

As the cherry blossoms of April shed and bore fruit, so did the school term as it wore on. Sungjin’s presence had seamlessly integrated itself into the school. He now regularly hung out with Wonpil, often times camping out at his Piano academy and walking home together, the environment is better for studying Sungjin insists. Jae and Dowoon also spend time with our wonder duo, during breaks or after school, with more basketball games to their names. And of course wherever Jae went, Ji-eun was present, almost like his guardian angel for better or for worse. 

Life in Seoul was good for Sungjin, however he can’t help but be unervered every time he sees Brian. No doubt his crush on him was getting harder and harder to conceal. What he thought was a simple infatuation with the fox-eyed boy had now lasted for several months, with the summer holidays coming to a close and his feelings firmly anchored in his heart. Sungjin lets out an exasperated sigh, from fatigue over slaving at math homework and said issue of what he could do about Brian Kang. 

Despite his raging gay agenda, the two had bumped into each other several times, too many times, over the summer break. The first few encounters rendered them caught off-guard, but the following few held an unspoken “I want to see you again” with every parting. Sungjin learns that Brian works at a convenience store during weekend nights, is a huge nerd for retro video games and has parents whom are almost never home.

“Maybe I could come over someday, ya know to keep you company” Sungjin suggested offhandedly as the two swayed gently in a swing set close to Brian’s workplace. “A little hasty now are we? Sooner or later you’ll be calling me by my Korean name.” Brian teases back, cheekbones rising in a small laugh. 

“Make that sooner” Sungjin retailates as he spots the glint of Brian’s employee card protruding from his pocket. Sungjin stealthily swipes said card away as Brian went onto a tangent on why Sungjin should just give up. 

“I think you should bite your words back, Kang Younghyun-sshi” Sungjin reads off the card, smirking in triumph. Brian hastily pats his pockets, utter confusion turning to amusement when Sungjin presents him with his stolen ID. 

“You’re really something Park Sungjin-sshi” Brian laughs as he takes his ID back, the two parting ways for Brian to get to work. Sungjin can’t help but feel like he’s just made the biggest discovery of the century, he tests how ‘Younghyun’ rolls of his tongue, it sends strips of goosebumps up along his arm. “Kang Younghyun, it’s a nice name” Sungjin smiles softly to himself as he reaches the door to his flat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was over the summer, when they could were momentarily free from the burdens of school. With the new term came the chill of Autumn’s winds paired with their increasing stress for their term exams. Sungjin pulls back the door to his class, revealing almost everyone studying or asleep. A far cry from the lively classroom he always entered every morning last term. He takes his usual seat, gently prodding a snoozing Wonpil. 

“Wha- Oh Good Morning Sungjin” Wonpil jumps back in his seat before stretching his arms up, weariness radiating off him like the class’s heater in the back. “Good morning yourself, did you stay up late again?” “It wasn’t my fault, Jae wouldn’t shut up about some girl he saw at the cafe, I had to cut him off and even then it was already 1am” Wonpil whines as he stifles a yawn. 

Sungjin’s eyebrows arch in slight surprise, he was aware that Jae had formed fast friends with Wonpil and Dowoon, but Wonpil in particular seemed to be Jae’s most trusted confidant as of late, even Ji-eun has been caught unaware of Jae’s latest gossip on occasion. 

The two catch up on the break’s activities, Wonpil eagerly rambling on about a new music store that the two of them should check out, Sungjin nods along attentively, spotting Brian entering the class from the corner of his eye. 

“Good morning Kang Y-younghyun-sshi” Fuck he stuttered. Brian looks up from his phone, confusion melting away as he pairs voice with face, he stutters a greeting back. “Kang Yonughyun?” Wonpil is looking at him quizzically, eyes flashing with some substance of interest, he’s the only person Sungjin has told so far, you know about that. 

“It’s his Korean name” Sungjin explains curtly as he flips the page of his novel. Wonpil hums in acknowledgement, Sungjin swears he can hear the grin on Wonpil’s face growing. He draws in the corner of his lips, chewing on the chapped flesh while ignoring the sudden rise in temperature. His ears are red now he can feel it. 

Sungjin is soon saved from further investigation of detective Wonpil as Jae makes his entrance into class. When Jae makes an entrance, he makes an entrance. Shouting “GOOOOOD MORNING ALL MY MISERABLE PEOPLE” as he strikes a pose in the doorway, getting shoved by Ji-eun who appears behind him. 

The class laughs, those rudely woken from slumber telling Jae to piss off as he struts over to his seat. Wonpil lets out a chuckle, before making his way to Jae’s seat to catch up with him too. That’s 3, where’s the last kid, Sungjin thinks as the fanclub stumbles their way through the back door of class. 

Well speak of the devil Sungjin muses as the devil himself sulks over to his table, immediately opting to catch up on his Zs. Just in time too, the first bell of the term rang shrilly pulling everyone out of slumber into a new chapter of the school year.

The recess bell goes of just as quickly as the first bell did, Sungjin barely managed to keep up with the classes, curse not revising over the break. He stretches up and twists around to get his blood flowing again, cracking his neck and wrists to revive them from their state of unuse. “Sungjin we’re going up to the roof, you coming?” Jae is stood by the back door, Wonpil and Dowoon in suit. 

“Yeah sure go on ahead, what about Ji-eun?” “oh she’s on cleaning duty, poor thing on the first day back too” Jae feints sympathy as he laughs at the girl, narrowly missing a duster to the face thrown by said girl. 

“Yah get out of here while you can, before something else goes flying” Ji-eun threatens as she brandishes a mop like a trident, Jae scampers away before anything worse would come for him. Sungjin and co laugh at our dynamic duo as they make their way up. Sungjin can’t help but spare a glance at Brian, who was currently on his phone, as per usual.

He always seems to be alone, Sungjin notices, maybe he’ll invite him to hang out on the roof tomorrow Sungjin promises himself as Wonpil shouts at him to hurry or they’ll lock him out of the roof. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sungjin opens the roof door, he spots Dowoon seated by the side with Wonpil and Jae bickering about something, Wonpil was clearly losing judging from the extent he was pouting. Sungjin sighs as he sits by Dowoon, signature bottle of banana milk in hand as he silent laughs at the other 2. 

Sungjin doesn’t even know what they’re saying, Wonpil and Jae were both fast talkers, but Sungjin does notice Wonpil’s ears flushed several shades of red, the colour spreading to the base of his neck. Jae too, with the latter laughing as Wonpil started to whack his arm in annoyance, pouting turning to unintentional aegyo. Sungjin has to tear his eyes away from the 2, they reminded him too much of the cheesy romcoms his sister would put on just to make fun off. 

“They’re pretty dumb aren’t they” Dowoon speaks up, now empty bottle in hand. “I don’t understand how blind they are to each other”. Sungjin nods in acknowledgement, pondering on the possibility of Wonpil and Jae, unintentionally leading to the thought of Brian, probably still in class sleeping or something. 

“Hyung what do you look so happy about?” Dowoon’s voice breaks him out of his train of thought, the unconscious smile that crept onto his face not going unnoticed by the younger. “Oh uh nothing I just thought of something” Sungjin musters up his excuse and scratches his neck, he needs something to do with his hands, the awkwardness is going to kill him one day. Sungjin barely makes out Dowwon scoffing out the words “or someone” before he feels the tips of his ears breaking out in gentle shades of red. 

Sungjin is saved from further embarrassment as Wonpil defeatedly makes his way to our Busan bros as Jae victoriously plops down beside him. “What was that about?” Sungjin eases his way to satiate his curiosity, “Ya boy here just annihilated Wonpil in an argument that’s what happened” Jae says as he flings his arm around Wonpil, the latter pouting even more in silent defeat.

Sungjin decides to save any further questions as he pats Wonpil’s arm in attempted consolation, Dowoon doesn’t bother and just laughs at them. He’s always the most carefree when he’s not hounded by his fanclub, Sungjin remarks. 

The 4 boys stay up on the roof for the whole recess, chatting and laughing over their various escapades over the summer break, how Jae went back to the US and almost forgot his passport, how Dowoon trashed Jae in an online game, and Wonpil with his new music shop. The crisp autumn wind nips at the boys’ ears with the ring of the next bell, their signal to return back to the unforgiving battle ground of the classroom. 

And so this mundane daily routine carried on for the rest of the week, Sungjin trying his best to hide his disappointment when Brian declined his invitation to hang out on the roof come Friday morning (after all his meticulous internal planning on what to say, he didn’t spend his nights worrying about it or anything that’s just ridiculous.) 

Sungjin sighs as he checks his phone, 9:30am Saturday, XX/9/20XX, oh that’s right he promised he would hang out with Wonpil today. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hanging out with Wonpil” really just meant studying for a few hours before Wonpil was pulling Sungjin into the streets of Hongdae to hunt down his coveted music shop. The neon red signage and racks lined with acoustic guitars drew the 2 boys in, Wonpil immediately making a beeline for an open piano, testing out the key’s weight before sitting down. 

“Ah? Wonpil?” A voice from the counter causes the 2 boys’ heads to turn, “Oh Jinyoung! Since when did you work here?” The boy at the counter, Jinyoung according to Wonpil, laughed at Wonpil’s open mouthed expression while Sungjin looks on curiously. 

“Sungjin this is my childhood friend Park Jinyoung, he goes to another school so we don’t see each other often” Sungjin bows his head in a polite greeting, the other reciprocating. “I worked here over summer break and decided to stay part-time, it’s pretty relaxing actually, save for the occasional kid who bangs on the piano, you’re welcome to play though” Jinyoung explains before taking ducking behind the counter.

Wonpil gleefully sat down at the piano and began to play out a few chords, hands working their magic improvising a short song. Sungjin began to look around at the selection of instruments, before settling for a beautiful mahogany guitar, its resonance should be pretty good. He took a seat on a stool behind Wonpil and started strumming out something, Wonpil, upon noticing, changed his chord progressions and before long the 2 of them were having a full blown jam session. 

The guitar was something Sungjin had picked out quite recently, but he couldn’t resist the instrument for unknown reasons, he knew he just had to learn it. Wonpil began playing more complicated arpeggios and Sungjin was struck with a sudden bout of inspiration. 

_“난 그대를 (I like you )_  


_좋아합니다 ___

__

___참으려 해봤지만 (I tried holding it back but I can’t anymore) _____

_____ _

__

___ _

____더는 안되겠어요 ______

_____ _

__

___ _

____이제야 (Now I can tell you)____

____

____

__

___말할 수 있겠어요 _____

_____ _

__

___ _

____사랑하고 싶어요( I want to love you) ______

_____ _

__

__

___ _

____그댈”____

____

____

____

__

____

__Sungjin’s raspy voice resonated throughout the small store, garnering the attention of a few passerbys, he didn’t even register how Wonpil had whipped out his phone and was just using his left hand to play a bass line._ _

__After he mutes the guitar, he realizes the lens of Wonpil’s phone on him and hastily tries to grab it. “No way man I’m saving this. Were you singing about him?” Wonpil stretches his phone out of reach, wiggling his eyebrows at Sungjin as he rolls his eyes at the piano man._ _

__“Maybe, maybe not, it was just something I came up with” Sungjin huffs as he makes one last attempt for the stupid device before giving up and returning the guitar to it’s rack, it really was a good guitar. Wonpil persists at teasing Sungjin, bidding a quick goodbye to Jinyoung as he follows the latter already walking out of the store, waving politely to Jinyoung._ _

__“C’mon it was totally about him, you’re too obvious at this point, how he hasn’t realized yet is beyond me” Wonpil pokes Sungjin in the side, gaining a swat and a smack to his arm. “He doesn’t need to know, he’ll probably reject me anyways” Sungjin says as the pair make their way to a bus stop nearby. The word ‘reject’ leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Wonpil hums in acknowledgement silently trailing behind Sungjin tapping away on his phone._ _

__“Oh isn’t that Ji-eun?” Wonpil taps Sungjin and points at a long haired figure a few seats in front of him, earbuds plugged in leaning on the bus window in true music video fashion. Sungjin was aware that he wasn’t the only one with unrequited feelings for a certain fox-eyed boy.  
He couldn’t help but ponder if he should make his feelings clear to Ji-eun, after all he thought he liked her but the gay jumped out before he knew it. Was he actually gay? He doesn’t know, all he knows is that the stupid pit in his stomach from the way Ji-eun looked at Brian was something he was not a fan of. _ _

__As the bus came to a stop, Ji-eun stood up and tapped out. Sungjin’s body moved on its own when he tapped Wonpil’s shoulder, mustering up a “I have to do something” and tapped out of the bus too._ _

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Ji-eun was apparently fast freaking walker. Sungjin whipped his head to the right to spot the overall clad girl walking down the path, he jogged to catch up, coming to a stop in front of her, a nervous laugh making its way up as he takes a deep breath. No time for regrets now._ _

__

__“Hmm?” Ji-eun takes off her earbuds.  
“I need to tell you something” He swallows.  
“I used to like you, but now I like the same person as you” She blinks, face morphing.  
“It’s Brian right” “Ah wai-”  
“Hear me out, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t confess to him or anything, I just thought that I should make myself clear, I thought I had a thing for you but you’re much better as a friend ”  
He’s rambling now.  
“I still want to be your friend so if you want to be with him go ahead, it's okay, really. I’ll go now, get home safely.” He gives the girl a half smile, turning and walking towards the next bus stop. 

__He only hopes she’ll understand, but he knows he can’t compete with her. She’s got the looks, the humor, and the charisma, he was still just a background character. He hopes she won’t out him, hell even he doesn’t know what the hell he is._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Sungjin sighs as he flops onto his bed. He can only hope his classmates weren’t in the area when he burst out in song. He probably shouldn’t have said anything to Ji-eun either, he screams into in pillow - those were dumb ideas. His phone buzzes to pull him out of his misery, lo and behold it was Wonpil._ _

**Wonpil**

********

********

__PirimiriPencil: SUNGJINNN Do you want to study tgt tomorrow too? I have an evening piano class and i need company otw home ;-;_ _

__BangBear: Okay sure, and stop changing your username every 2 days wth is pirimiripencil_ _

__PirimiriPencil: Hey it’s a cute name._ _

__BangBear: whatever you say pencil_ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The next evening, Sungjin was camped in his usual corner of the piano academy pouring over his chemistry notes. He was interrupted from his productive state by Wonpil putting his cold hand onto Sungjin’s neck. “Ack, yah Kim Wonpil stop that” Sungjin squirms out of Wonpil’s frozen (dead) hands. Wonpil scoffed at Sungjin’s mirth as he packed his stuff up, Wonpil dangling something in front of him._ _

__Sungjin looks up to discover a rabbit keychain, the same one Wonpil had gifted to him on his first day oh so long ago. “This fell off your bag on the bus yesterday” Wonpil explains, taking a seat in front of Sungjin. “Did you tell Ji-eun about your crush on Brian, knowing that she too has a crush on Brian” Sungjin nods, Wonpil sighs and speaks up, “Sungjin you really like him don’t you?” Sungjin nods again._ _

__“I’ll help you out, and I’m sure Ji-eun will understand, she’s your friend too right? How about we get some drinks you’ve been working the entire day?” Sungjin gratefully accepts as the pair set out to the convenience store near the park._ _

__“Sungjin? Wonpil? What are you guys doing here?” Our wonder duo look up to see Ji-eun at the entrance of the store, juice packets in hand. “Oh hi Ji-eun, we were going to get drinks after studying for the whole day - not that kind of drink.” Wonpil corrects upon the shifting expression of Ji-eun’s face._ _

__Wonpil and Ji-eun remain chatting outside the store while Sungjin goes in, he doesn’t really want to face the girl right now. Sungjin scans through the endless linoleum expanse of shelves and fridges, selecting an iced tea for Wonpil and a coffee for himself, numbly making out the sound of an elderly man telling someone off._ _

__Sungjin glances over at the register spotting the man, presumably the store’s manager, telling the cashier off, the scolding escalates to the manager shouting at the poor cashier, accusing them of theft going so far as to tell the poor cashier to empty his pockets, his face obstructed by shelves and ad boards. Against his inhibitions, Sungjin ditches the drinks back to the fridge as he hurriedly makes his way to the counter to intervene._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__In the split- second the cashier’s face is visible, Sungjin realizes it’s Brian. All the more so why he should break up the fight._ _

__“Woah woah sir i don’t think he would take anything, he’s an honest worker aren’t you?” Sungjin grabs Brian’s wrist, pulling the boy behind him as he diverts the manager’s attention._ _

__“What do you know boy? Teenagers like him can be up to anything, why else is there such little money in the register” The manager shoots angrily points at Brian concealed behind Sungjin,_ _

__“No sir I’m sure you’re just misunderstanding the situation, how about you check the CCTV for proof before accusing him?” Sungjin calmly suggests, grip on Brian’s wrist tightening in protectiveness and restraining his down anger._ _

__“I think you too young man, need to know your place and -” before the manager could finish, Sungjin rolls his eyes and drags Brian away, never looking back._ _

__Sungjin panics for a second as he leads Brian through the winding maze of shelves and display boards, what motivated him to interfere he has no clue, but he does know that the manager needed to stop attacking the cashier (regardless if it was Brian or not)._ _

__He swings open the glass door of the convenience store, panting slightly. “Woah what happened? Oh hi Brian” Wonpil pats Sungjin on the back, seemingly unfazed by Brian’s presence._ _

__“Some old dude kept accusing Younghyun of stealing from the register when there was a fucking CCTV camera RIGHT THERE and he DIDN’T want to check it and forced Younghyun to turn out his pockets like what the heck dude??” Sungjin blurts out in rage, taking Wonpil and Ji-eun a couple of seconds to comprehend. Sungjin doesn’t swear that much, but if he did then boy he was pissed._ _

__“Sungjin you didn’t have to do that really, my manager is always like that, I’m used to it.” Brian puts his hand on Sungjin’s shoulder, “No I had too, he was being disrespectful of his employee and a total asshole to you” Sungjin retaliates as he cards a hand through his hair, he always gets flustered after arguments, the fact that he still had his hand wrapped around Brian’s wrist wasn’t helping either._ _

__“Well, then thank you for stopping it, I’ll be honest I never liked him” Sungjin looks up at a grinning Brian, fox-eyes twinking with a mixture of mischief and glee. Sungjin feels Brian’s hand now slip into his, warmth seeping into them with the curves of their palms fitting together like 2 pieces of a puzzle._ _

__“Oh my gosh that must have been horrible! Are you okay Brian?” Ji-eun exclaims as she fusses over the boy. “Ah well, Sungjin let’s get our drinks somewhere else okay?” Wonpil suggests, already turning on his heel to walk towards the next nearest store._ _

__“Yeah sure, see you guys them” Sungjin says as he turns to Ji-eun and Brian, the latter’s grip ligering before finally letting go. Sungjin makes eye contact with Brian as he releases his hand, his eyes soft paired with an equally soft smile splashed on his pink lips. Sungjin returns the smile as he turns and follows Wonpil._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“Wow Sungjin look at you, knight in shining armour eh eh?” Wonpil jabs at Sungjin after the two had bought their beverages elsewhere, no manager fiasco this time. “I would have done the same for anyone, it’s social responsibility” “Mmhmm right right convincing argument Sungjin sshi” Wonpil sips his iced tea and Sungjin rolls his eyes at him. They’re backtracking to the bus stop near the park when Sungjin spots 2 figures by at the swingset._ _

__He stops in his tracks, it was Ji-eun and Brian, both immersed in some manner conversation. Ji-eun is flailing about and Brian is laughing, his smile stretching across the length of his beautiful face._ _

__This is it, Sungjin thinks, Ji-eun must have confessed to Brian. Wonpil realizes Sungjin missing from his side, he turns and draws the connection immediately. “Sungjin? You okay there?” The voice snaps Sungjin out from staring. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I’m happy for her” Sungjin musters up a smile as Wonpil pats his back and the two continue their trek to the bus stop._ _

__On the bus, Sungjin just wants to be left alone. He’s happy for Ji-eun of course, however he can’t swallow the disgusting taste of jealousy, it’s not as if this were the first time he’s experience unrequited emotions, but it was the first time he’s ever fallen this hard. As he reaches his stop, Wonpil gently nudges Sungjin to tap out, telling him to text if he needs someone to talk to. Sungjin silently nods back, he just wants to be alone._ _

__He can’t hold it in anymore, the minute the door to his apartment is shut, he drops to the floor and hot tears spring forth like a restrained monsoon. They keep falling as Sungjin stumbles off his shoes and leans against the wall._ _

__He doesn’t even know why the tears keep falling, he just knows that it feels like his heart has been ripped out, he can’t breathe and it sucks. It feels like the boy who’s always been within reach is now fading faster and faster. Brian - Younghyun, he so badly wanted to be able to once say _my Younghyun _. The least he can do is be happy for whatever happens.___ _

____So much for loving, he hates the past tense of the word_ _ _ _

____He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, trying to take deep breaths but always coming up shallow. By the time he’s calmed down, he just washes up and changed before crashing on his bed, he doesn’t want to think anymore._ _ _ _

_____I Loved You, Kang Younghyun. ____ _ _ _

______\------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______His phone buzzes throughout the night._ _ _ _ _ _

________

___**Wonpil ******_ _ _

___**** _ **** _ **** _ ****

********

********

__________PirimiriPencil: Hey Sungjin just checking if you’re okay  
PirimiriPencil: idk if you’re sleeping or not but i’m just worried text me when you see this  
PirimiriPencil: aNd besides we still don’t know the context of their conversation, for all you know Brian may have turned her down  
PirimiriPencil: Okay i’ll stop talking, goodnight sungjin remember I love you platonically of course  <3 

______\-----------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

_____**SUNGBRI GAYVENING**_____

********

______PirimiriPencil: Guys operation Sungbri may not be ago we saw Ji-eun and Brian tgt at the swings_ _ _ _ _ _

__________NoLobsterNoLife: well you thought WRONG, Ji-eun texted me she says she thinks it’s obvious Brian likes Sungjin  
NoLobsterNoLife: I’m trying to get her in on the plan, I’ll let y’all know how it is  
NoLobsterNoLife: Also she owes me drinks Im sad  
NoLobsterNoLife: none of y’all are asking but the cafe girl has a boyfriend, they were wearing matching rings and everything 

______5PieceDrumSet: Wow hyung that’s so tragic but there’s plenty of needles in the sea_ _ _ _ _ _

______PirimiriPencil: 2 different metaphors dowoon ah_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: Oh yeah dowoon is your birthday 23/9?_ _ _ _ _ _

______5PieceDrumSet: Yes why and how_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: just asking and fanclub_ _ _ _ _ _

______5PieceDrumSet: ah. okay._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______\-------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

_____**DOWOON'S AGING**_____

********

********

______[NoLobsterNoLife added PirimiriPencil, YoungK and BangBear to a group]_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: LISTEN UP Y’ALL DOWOON’S BIRTHDAY IS 23/9 AND WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TEXT ME IDEAS WHEN YOU SEE THIS_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WE'RE GETTING INTO SOME DRAMA  
> As always i hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> (send help AO3 hates me trying to input italics  
> Till next!!


	4. (I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants to die of embarrassment, kind of loses his job but comes to a revelation that everyone saw coming.

After Brian had his self-realization (come mental breakdown) with Jae, he just couldn’t look at Sungjin in the same way. He’s sardonic humor and classic Busan stoicism paired with his eyes- the way the crinkle up and arch into half-moons every time he smiles. Needless to say - he was whipped. 

The rest of the first semester was spent relatively uneventful, save for the fanclub constantly on his back for defending (protecting) Dowoon, and him being dragged into more basketballs with Jae and co. 

Summer was definitely a well needed break for Brian. His parents came back for a few day, that was also pretty uneventful. He also started working part time, the most exciting things were him putting up with a complete asshole of a manager. But the highlight of his summer were the encounters with Sungjin. 

They bumped into each other first by accident, Sungjin had ran into him on his way to work, and the two hit off from there, often opting to sit by the swingset near Brian’s workplace and just talk about how things were going. It was never awkward or forced, the two of them were just comfortable with each other, sometimes even relishing the silence held between them as they watched the sky shift from vibrant shades of orange, red and yellow to a deep veil of indigo and blue. 

Brian never had any permanent friends in his life, with his parents constantly flying from place to place and even globe trotting himself, the multiple language never lent themselves useful to forming lasting friendships. But with Sungjin, there was a stirring deep inside his chest, Sungjin’s smile, personality, sardonic humor punched the air out of him, he wanted whatever they had to last, for the long run. 

In addition to not having friends, it was no wonder literally no-one knew about Brian’s Korean name. Why he chose ‘Brian’ when studying in the states was a whole other can of worms but he’s rolled with it until now. 

That is until he let slip the existence of his Korean name to Sungjin who made it his mission to find out then and there. Brian just lamented how boring work was, with an occasional creepy or drunk guy, to Sungjin when he offhandedly suggested “Maybe I could come over someday, ya know to keep you company”

Thrown off was an understatement, Brian couldn’t help but grin at the prospect of Sungjin being with him through the long dreary hours of his stupid part time job. “A little hasty now are we? Sooner or later you’ll be calling me by my Korean name.”, Brian jokes suppressing his sped-up heart rate. Wait he just- ah whatever, Brian definitely underestimated the extent of Sungjin’s curiosity. 

“Make that sooner” Sungjin’s raspy voice challenges, it sends tingles up Brian’s spine, waiting to see what move the other pulls next. 

“That being said you shouldn’t be bothered to try, not even Jae knows my korean name, I think” Brian taunts, hoping to dissuade the pair of eyes beside him like a hawk eyeing its prey. “Really Sungjin the only way you’ll find it is by breaking into my house and prying into my passport, you should just drop it” 

“I think you should bite your words back, Kang Younghyun-sshi”, Sungjin’s triumphant voice resonates from behind him, it sends his hairs standing on end. Brian whips his head around in confusion, spotting his employee ID, that was in his pocket, now dangling from Sungjin’s fore and third finger. His confusion fades to amusement as he takes the card back from Sungjin. 

‘Your really something, Park Sungjin-sshi” He laughs, echoing the way Sungjin pronounced his name with that ever thick Busan accent, air of uncertainty as he rolled the syllabus off one by one, exaggerating on Younghyun, que the next line of goosebumps. 

The two part their ways, and for once Brian’s shift wasn’t as boring as it used to be, the unknown possibility of Sungjin waltzing through the automatic doors occuring at any moment kept him in anticipation, the clip of Sungjin holding his card like it was the nation’s greatest treasure replaying through the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, Summer had to come to an end, and with it came the fading saturation of Autumn’s colours. Brian had no opinion on the whole dread of back to school, everything was a mundane routine to him (until Sungjin showed up and steered him way off track). The same morning alarm, same empty apartment, same walk to school, same faces, same everything. 

Despite the bleak mundaneness of the school routine washing and rinsing itself fray, he felt a small jolt in his chest at the thought of seeing Sungjin again, in the same grey school issued winter uniforms. Funny isn’t it, how the thought of someone can make even grey seem like a special colour.

Brian couldn’t help but let the smallest crack of a grin slip through, he must look like an idiot smiling to himself like this, he swears his cheeks aren’t a subtle dusting of ‘Jae’s old hair colour until it went off’ no way. 

He pulls open the back door of the classroom, hoping to slip in unnoticed. The class was mostly asleep, with a few pockets of people having their hushed conversations, he slides the door shut quietly and pads over to his seat by the window when suddenly, 

“Good morning Kang Y-younghyun-sshi” First of all how and second of all who, Brian looks up to meet Sungjin’s turned around in his seat smiling at him with a mixture of pride and embarrassment. 

“Good m-morning” Brian returns back, fuck now he stuttered too, as Sungjin grins at him and turns around, the blush on Brian’s face has gone full saturation, Brian swears he can feel the tips of his ears are as hot as molten iron. He pulls out his desk chair and flops down, opting to lay his head on the table to hide his blush while feigning sleep, willing the crisp autumn air to cool him back down. 

Brian is interrupted from his impromptu meltdown by 2 things, Jae screaming at the top of his lungs and Dowoon’s fanclub the reawakening. He opts to ignore both but does give Dowoon a small wave as the latter rests his head on the table. Before Brian can fully doze off, the first bell of the semester goes, he stretches and yawns to get out any tug of sleep as the rest of the class begins to stir, preparing for the first page of a new chapter. 

Brian was trying to make a conscious effort to be a good student now. He’s been (sort of) revising over the break, between his time at his part-time job and flings at an arcade he found, he’s done a decent amount of work. So it comes as a relief he’s able to follow along with the lessons, and before he knows it, it’s time for recess. 

There’s an ensemble of scrapping chairs, groans and pages being flipped at the recess bell. Brian can’t help but flick his eyes over to Sungjin, stretching and twisting in his seat to awaken his sleeping limbs, still looking mighty fine doing do, Brian waves that thought away.

The classroom is soon emptied courtesy of Ji-eun who had just banished Jae from the classroom using a mere mop and a duster, girls were scary. Brian guessed she must be stuck with cleaning duty, with the other assigned students having seemingly have ditched her in favour of hot canteen food. Brian can’t help but pity her as he toys with his empty water bottle before, giving her what he hopes was conveyed as a sympathetic smile before she releases a huff and Brian is presented with the handle of a mop. 

“At least help me if you’re going to stay in class” Brian slowly takes the mop from her “I’ll clean the back area so just help me mop up behind the teacher’s desk and the first row” Ji-eun instructs, pointing out the places while Brian nods along. 

Yeah he’s not gonna listen. Immediately after Ji-eun hands Brian his instructions, he starts flicking the mop everywhere, with Ji-eun behind him shouting to do a better job. He’s having way too much fun with this as he laughs at how annoyed Ji-eun looked, how Jae gets away with it he has no idea. 

Brian reaches the front of class and props the mop at the teacher’s desk, “I’ll leave this in more capable hands, good luck!” Brian teases as he holds his hand up in a ‘fighting’ gesture, he hears Ji-eun’s very audible very annoyed huff as he leaves the classroom, what he’s going to do for the next 30 minutes he has no idea. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the same school routine continued for the rest of the week, minus annoying the hell out of Ji-eun, one other event did occur though.

Friday morning, Sungjin walked up to Brian looking oddly nervous “Hey, Younghyun do you want to join us on the roof for recess? You’re always alone and i thought that you could use some company ya know, hang out with your friends every now and then” Sungjin broke into a crooked grin, scratching the back of his neck as Brian deliberated on sleep or socialising.

“I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer Sungjin, maybe some other time” Yes sleep it was, Brian had stupidly stayed up last night just to finish reading a book (series), regrets come later. “Oh, okay well see you later then” Sungjin says, his smile dropping a little and he rejoins Jae and co. 

Regrets did come later indeed as Brian didn’t get any sleep during that recess, and instead laid down thinking about what if he has accepted Sungjin’s offer what would the outcomes of that future be, only time will tell. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian practically loafed around at home the following day, sure he did do some homework and attempt to come up with something on his bass, but other than that, his Saturday was anything but filled with night fever. 

He finally decided to get up from his indented sofa crease and get ready for his evening shift. Not like he had anything better to do anyway, he reasoned as he chucked his work vest into his bag and tucked his employee ID into his front pocket, chucking at the memory of Sungjin swiping it right under his nose. 

It was literally 2 hours until his shift, and what was Brian doing? Wandering around aimlessly but this time in the streets of Hongdae, a decent distance away from where he worked but hopefully it’ll waste some time. 

Brian’s wandering continued for a good half an hour, occasionally stopping to look at the display cases of instruments in the music district, until he heard an oddly familiar voice echoing out of a music store. 

As he strode nearer to the voice’s source, coming from a small tucked away shop, the possibility of the voice belonging to Sungjin arose, nah of course not what kind of coincidence would that be, Brian reasoned. But upon arrival, he peered through the instruments of the sore display and coincidence it was, Sungjin was right there.

Brian’s jaw hung open as he listened to Sungjin sing. He was the definition of star-struck. Him and other passersby were drawn in by his raspy yet angelic vocals, whatever song he was singing held so much emotion, Brian couldn’t help but identify with the lyrics. A confession song, how fitting. The raspiness of Sungjin’s voice only amplified the raw emotion of the song, Brian remained there until Sungjin finished playing. He didn’t even notice Wonpil looking at him through the window. 

Upon realization that Wonpil was there, had noticed him, and was making direct eye-contact with him, he did the most sensible thing and fled. Brian’s face was already blooming into a deep maroon, he could feel it, as it snaked up it his neck while he brisk walked away from the damn music store. What would Wonpil think? Would he tell Sungjin? Would he look like a creep? What kind of person just gawks at someone through a display window? He punches himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His attempt at time wasting only spent about 30 mins, in another attempt to kill the minutes and prevent himself from spontaneously combusting from embarrassment aftershocks, he sped over to his now favourite arcade. 

Brian was a closet video game fanatic, he especially adored old school clunky machine racers, he chucked 2 tokens into a motorcycle racing game, and quite literally spent up all his tokens there. It was a good stress reliever, getting a break from school and work (and other undisclosed issues) 

As he fished about in his pocket only to realize all his tokens had been eaten up, Brian sighed and hopped off the built-in motorcycle and gave it a little pat. Checking his phone, he figured he had better get going before his manager screamed his head off at him. 

“Yah, if you mess with the game you mess with me you hear me?” A threatening voice caught Brian’s attention as he was about to step out of the kaleidoscopic establishment. He turned around to spot a burly looking man eyeing a teenage boy with unruly hair playing some fighter game. The boy scoffed and turned back to his game. 

Brian moved before he could think, the man held his hand up in position to give the poor boy a good whack across the head, but by some silver of luck Brian caught onto his wrist before it could come pummeling down. Only then did Brian realize among the strobing lights of the surrounding game machines that the boy being threatened was in fact Dowoon. 

Dowoon was apparently a sneaky son of a b, as he slipped away the moment Brian caught the attention of the human incarnation of anger issues. 

Brian braced for impact.   
And damn did it hurt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he did finally get out of the game store, he immediately texted his store manager to call in sick, no way in hell was he going to put up with his bullshit while aching all over. 

As he rounded the corner of the street, he spotted the aforementioned boy casually sipping a bottle of banana milk seated in the glow of a convenience store. Brian didn’t want to be mad, but he couldn’t help himself 

“Dude look at my face the least you could have done was help or something” Brian shot at him, taking a seat opposite to Dowoon, aggressively jabbing in the direction of the wounds on his face, a bruise here a cut lip there, stupid man was wearing rings. 

Dowoon stared for a second before wordlessly pulling out a box of antiseptic cream and an egg.

“Are you serious right now?” Brian asked taking the egg in his hand pointing at his face, egg warm in his hand. Dowoon nodded mouth quirking up in a half smile as Brian rolled the egg along the side of his face where the bruises lay. 

Brian let out an airy laugh at the whole absurdness of the situation, Dowoon silently watching him as he tended to his wounds.   
“I’m actually sorry though hyung,I was acting like a jerk then, so sorry” Dowoon trailed up, empty bottle planted onto the table, his eyes restlessly darting around as he fumbled with the plastic straw. Brian’s attention shifted from the cut at the corner of his mouth to the awkward boy in front of him, “It’s okay Dowoon, I probably would have run away too” Brian responds, hand immediately patting the younger’s head as a sign of comfort, it was quite a sight, the most popular boy being babied by the resident bad boy. 

The two make small talk for a bit before parting ways home, Brian’s sympathy only increasing when Dowoon revealed that his parents were almost never home, so he didn’t really care about curfews, similar to his own situation. They bade each other their goodbyes as Brian trugged home, now cold egg and antiseptic cream weighing in his pocket. 

That night, after Brian showered and properly dressed his wounds, he flopped onto his bed and scrolled upon a video uploaded to Wonpil’s instagram, it was Sungjin with the song he sang earlier that day. Brian’s face flushed up from aftershock embarrassment. 

Sungjin was pouring the lyrics from his heart out while Wonpil filmed, he was so immersed in his music that the second he noticed the camera lens, his face morphed into a mixture of shock and annoyance as he tried to snatch the camera from Wonpil, the latter’s laughter crackling through the phone speakers.

Cute was Brian’s immediate thought at the sight of Sungjin’s attempt to apprehend Wonpil’s phone. He could feel the blush blooming on his ears at the realization of his inner self’s thoughts. He doesn’t know how many time he replayed the video, but the lyrics were now ingrained in his head. 

For a pretty bad day, face aching and contemplating burying himself in the ground to escape the cringe, Sungjin’s voice was a well-needed comforting, Brian fell asleep that night to the lullaby of an angel 

(this is so cheesy i’m so sorry)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Brian got a barrage of texts from his manager, chiding him for bailing last minute, Brian would deal with him later. He also got a text from Dowoon. 

5PieceDrumSet: Hey hyung thanks for yesterday  
5PieceDrumSet: You’re pretty cool but you’re also really dumb open your eyes please

Brian didn’t know how to react, on one hand he was flattered that Dowoon of all people called him cool and said thanks - but on the other he called him dumb, whatever he didn’t notice he figured wasn’t of too big a deal. He ended up not replying

He chucked his phone back onto his bed as he pulled out the remaining undone homework, after a few hours he was done. Brian aimlessly grabbed his bass and laid on his sofa tuning and plucking at the strings. All of a sudden, he remembered the melody of Sungjin’s song from the day before. His hands worked on their own, as he hummed under his breath creating an accompanying bass line. 

“난 그대를 (I like you )  
좋아합니다  
참으려 해봤지만 (I tried holding it back but I can’t anymore)  
더는 안되겠어요  
이제야 (Now I can tell you)  
말할 수 있겠어요  
사랑하고 싶어요( I want to love you)   
그댈” 

Satisfied with the final product, he strummed it one more time before putting his bass away, he had no idea what came over him but now he had a bass line to a song Sungjin didn’t even know he knew about. Whatever emotion he was feeling now, it caused his heart to jump a little. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while more of loafing, Brian fixed himself and early dinner and headed out for work. He was already bracing for an earful from his manager after bailing, on the bright side his bruises had subsided and the cut near his lip was healing nicely. 

He reached work on time, no need for aimless wandering again, donning his employee vest, he greeted his coworker behind the register as he slid into place, work wasn’t necessarily the most interesting thing after all, Brian was prepared for a long night, portable charger in hand. 

After about an hour or so of the occasional customer, Brian had resigned to watching some videos on his phone, lazily scrolling through the daily uploads in the subscription tab of his YouTube app. He did meet Ji-eun here a couple minutes ago, but that was it. The automated bell rang signalling a new customer, Brian glanced up and had to do a double take, it was Sungjin and shortly followed by his manager.

Brian hastily put his phone away and stood up, noting Wonpil and Ji-eun near the storefront chatting away. His manager made his way to the counter in long strides, face looking as sour as ever. “Kang, move aside” the manager curtly ordered. Brian shuffled away from the register as the manager opened up the machine and began counting bills. Brian was clenching and unclenching his fists, hoping and praying his manager wouldn’t find some miniscule problem to nitpick at right in front of Sungjin. 

“Kang, explain yourself, why are there so little funds in here” The manager has turned to face Brian, scowling at the measly stack on notes he gripped in his hand. “I’m not sure sir there were lesser customers than usual today?” Brian responded, teeth gritting to prevent himself from saying anything stupid. 

“And you expect me to believe that pathetic excuse? I let you off the hook once and I’m not buying that” The manager was shouting at this point. “I’m sorry for yesterday sir but I swear I don’t know about the funds” Brian defended himself, his prayer not reaching the heavens, he hopes Sungjin wouldn’t notice the fuss. 

“Hah! Of course play dumb, empty your pockets. Now.” The manager was still shouting at him, Brian was left dumbfounded for a second, he never expected to be accused of theft, much less ordered to empty his pockets by his manager of all people. “What are you waiting for boy, hurry up!” The manager spat at him again. 

Brian bit his bottom lip as he shoved a hand into his pocket before he felt someone grab ahold of his wrist and pull him away. 

“Woah woah sir i don’t think he would take anything, he’s an honest worker aren’t you?” Brian is dragged behind someone, whom he numbly registers as Sungjin, an iron grip around his wrist. 

“What do you know boy? Teenagers like him can be up to anything, why else is there such little money in the register” The manager shoots angrily points at him, Brian can feel Sungjin’s hand shaking, he must be scared, or frustrated, or both. 

“No sir I’m sure you’re just misunderstanding the situation, how about you check the CCTV for proof before accusing him?” Sungjin calmly suggests, grip on Brian’s wrist tightening, Brian was in slight shock of the coolness of Sungjin’s voice, he never expected Sungjin to step up like this, much less handle the situation in such a collected manner. 

“I think you too young man, need to know your place and -” Brian is this close to telling his manager to shut up but Sungjin just starts walking away, dragging Brian in tow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian was, for a lack of better words, amazed, looking back at the dumbfounded expression of his manager behind the register as he stumbles after Sungjin, grip firm as ever. The way Sungjin carried himself in the face of someone so unreasonable, how he had kept a hold of Brian’s wrist the entire time, his gawking time is cut short when Sungjin throws the doors of the convenience store open, coming face to face with Wonpil and Ji-eun. 

“Woah what happened? Oh hi Brian”, Wonpil starts, Brian giving a small wave in polite greeting. 

“Some old dude kept accusing Younghyun of stealing from the register when there was a fucking CCTV camera RIGHT THERE and he DIDN’T want to check it and forced Younghyun to turn out his pockets like what the heck dude??” Brian, Wonpil and Ji-eun were all at a loss for words. 

Brian had never expected Sungjin to be that worked up, much less go to the extent of swearing, something he had never heard Sungjin do before, it was setting off all sorts of emotions in him, dare he say, Sungjin looked even more attractive now. The fierceness in his eyes stemming from a desire to protect and defend, Brian could feel the steaming tips of his ears now. 

 

“Sungjin you didn’t have to do that really, my manager is always like that, I’m used to it.” Brian puts his hand on his savior’s shoulder in an attempt to cool him down. “No I had too, he was being disrespectful of his employee and a total asshole to you”, Sungjin retaliates as he cards a hand through his hair. This was slightly too much for poor Brian’s heart, the sight of a worked up Sungjin, the protective nature being slowly revealed and the constant weight of Sungjin’s hand around Brian’s wrist, for the second time Brian felt like he could spontaneously combust. At this very moment, Kang Brian could only render that Park Sungjin was hot. 

Pushing down his momentarily breakdown, Brian couldn’t help but grin at Sungjin.  
“Well, then thank you for stopping it, I’ll be honest I never liked him”, Brian’s grin widened as Sungjin’s eyes met his, swirling nebulas calming down, Brian decided screw it and slipped his hand into Sungjin’s, clasping the other tight in another bid of thanks. For a glorious millisecond, it was as if time had slowed just for the two of them, Brian relished in the shared warmth of their intertwined hands, the smile slowly returning to Sungjin’s face as the creases in his forehead faded away. 

Of course, a millisecond is only a millisecond. “Oh my gosh that must have been horrible! Are you okay Brian?” Ji-eun suddenly exclaimed as she began to fuss over Brian, keeping his grip on Sungjin’s hand tight. 

“Ah well, Sungjin let’s get our drinks somewhere else okay?”, Wonpil suggests to Sungjin, already turning to walk to the next nearest convenience store. Brian can’t help but feel his heart sink a little, the comfort Sungjin’s hand provided being something he didn’t want to let go of so quickly. 

“Yeah sure, see you guys them” Sungjin says as he turns to Ji-eun and Brian. Brian swears he can hear the reluctance in his voice too, as their fingers loosen, Brian holds on and lingers for a bit before finally letting go, eyes coming into contact with Sungjin’s the latter giving him another one of his beautiful smiles, eyes crinkling and everything. They both let go as Brian returns Sungjin the smile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian watches Sungjin and Wonpil walk away, Wonpil playfully jabbing at Sungjin with the latter swatting him away, now Brian was left to wonder should he walk back into the store, or just walk away. 

“Hey Brian you must have been pretty shaken up, how about you walk it off I can come with.” Ji-eun, who for some reason was still around. Brian nodded and began to walk towards the playground, hands finding their place in his jean pockets aware of Ji-eun trailing behind him. 

The two reached the playground in a few minutes, Brian let out a hefty sigh as he flopped onto the swingset, Ji-eun following suit sitting in a swing beside him. They swung about in silence for a few seconds, the playground being deserted at this hour, a symphony of cicadas accompanying the rattling chains and squeaking leather seat of the swings. 

“Lucky that Sungjin stepped in huh? If I were him I would have punched the manager already, like THIS!” Ji-eun spoke up first, clearly more worked up about the whole situation than him, mimicking punching and kicking movements at an imaginary punching bag. Brian laughed along, the flailing limbed Ji-eun still continuing in her make-believe beat ‘em up. 

Brian couldn’t help but feel a pinching sensation at the back of his head, he wanted to ask Ji-eun to the face about the look he’d noticed during the basketball game oh so long ago, as Ji-eun appears to have defeated her imaginary foe. 

“Yeah, Sungjin was -is- really amazing isn’t he” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think, “He’s always been really nice to me, he was the first actually, but today especially I can’t help be feel, something, for him, I probably sound crazy or something but he’s just, amazing” he’s rambling again. 

Brian is grinning like an idiot now, throwing his head back slightly to look at the light-polluted night sky of Seoul, he’s making it known it right here and now. The bubbling warmth in the depth of his chest threatening to spill over if he dwells on it any longer, Brian can a hundred percent confirm now, he likes Park Sungjin, way more than a friend.

As he turns to look at Ji-eun, her face shifts from one of interest to something else, the corners of her mouth now slightly downturned. “Brian, you really like Sungjin huh”, after a thick layer of silence Ji-eun slices through it, she’s swinging gently back and forth, occasional creak in the swing’s chains. 

“Yeah, I guess I do” Brian says, forgetting all his inhibitions for once, finally coming to terms with his true feelings. The smile on his face spreading even wider as he acknowledges the source and reason behind the bizarre whirlwind of feelings he’s experienced ever since a Busan boy with the universe in his eyes appeared in his life. 

“Don’t tell him yet though, I want to, when I’m ready that is” Brian hastily adds on, watching as Ji-eun slowly rises from the swingset, “Of course, your secret is safe with me” she promises as the two part ways to return home. 

He’ll deal with the job fiasco later, Brian decides, shedding his employee vest and throwing it into his laundry basket, after washing up and settling down for bed, Brian flops down and for the first time in his life, he’s happy with the conclusion he’s come to.

_I think i Love You, Park Sungjin._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His phone keeps buzzing throughout the night.  
 **Jaehyung ******  
NoLobsterNoLife: KANG BRIAN-SSHI HAVE YOU FINALLY CONFIRMED YOUR NOT OBVIOUS OBVIOUS FEELINGS FOR A CERTAIN CLASSMATE  
  
NoLobsterNoLife: DON’T ASK WHO TOLD ME I HAVE MY SOURCES BUT DID YOU????  
 **[NoLobsterNoLife added PirimiriPencil, YoungK and BangBear to a group] **  
NoLobsterNoLife: LISTEN UP Y’ALL DOWOON’S BIRTHDAY IS 23/9 AND WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TEXT ME IDEAS WHEN YOU SEE THIS  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL MY PARTY PEOPLE  
> Thank you for reading this overdue chapter :))  
> I'm trying to update twice a month but my national exams are literally in a month so :''')  
> I'll see y'all real soon!  
> Till next~  
> (P.S stream Lullaby by Got7)   
> (SIDE NOTE ALL MY BRIAN CHAPTERS FEEL BETTER THAN MY SUNGJIN CHAPTERS WHAT IS UP WITH THAT)


	5. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin discovers that personal space is a boundary he's willing to sacrifice.

Normally, Sungjin was all about planning surprise parties. He had to be in charge though. But after seeing Ji-eun and Brian at the swingset, he couldn’t help but feel obliged to keep his distance from the (assumed) new couple. 

What’s worse was that Brian decided to show up on the roof come Monday. Sungjin had to do a double take when the door creaked open and out poked a pair of curious eyes. However the situation that surprised him the most was the fact that Ji-eun was being flat - out ignored by Brian. 

Every little piece of conversation Ji-eun tried to established would fall dead on the floor, it wasn’t long until she sighed a little before ultimately excusing herself from the roof in favour of a less awkward situation. 

Sungjin could see why, Dowoon was intently focused on Jae and Wonpil’s daily shenanigans while Sungjin was just present to make sure none of the idiots fell off the roof. Ji- eun didn’t really fit in with 4 boys trying to figure things out through their last year. 

Well, today things were a little different. For one, Dowoon had opted to sleep in class for recess despite Wonpil’s badgering, and for second: Brian had popped out of nowhere. 

Granted, Sungjin was more than a little happy Brian had caved and decided to join them on the roof in the middle of the coldest day of October, but a nagging at the back of his head chided him for getting in the way of Brian and Ji-eun. 

‘Why would Younghyun ignore Ji-eun if they were a couple? Maybe it’s just my imagination or maybe i’m kidding myself.” Sungjin reasoned until the voice piped down. 

At this given moment, Sungjin registers Jae now wrapped around Wonpil, while the younger is trying to pry him off, he’s about to go over and help when Brian pipes up from beside him. 

“You doing okay there? You’ve been pretty quiet since the start of recess”  
“Uh yeah i’m okay, what’s up?” Sungjin stammered  
“Nothing, just checking in I guess.”  
Sungjin hums in reply, last breaths of words trailing off into the cloudy autumn sky. 

“Oh right what about you part time?” Sungjin suddenly remembers “I hope you didn’t get into trouble because of me, if anything the manager still should be the one apologising” He scratches the back of his head.

“That job, don’t worry I texted my manager to say I’m quitting, still thank you, I really appreciated what you did.”

Sungjin turns to look at the boy seated next to him, Brian’s fox eyes are crinkling up at the corners as his face breaks into a smile, almost the same beautiful smile he shared with Ji-eun, a voice nags. Sungjin’s ears still blossom into the same shade of red as the autumn leave littering the rooftop. 

“Don’t mention it” Sungjin’s voice hitches. “Besides, I managed to find this nice cafe that’s hiring part timers, much better than being holed up in a convenience store hours on end.” Brian goes on, same smile stretched onto his face. 

Sungjin zones out after that, noticing Jae had finally detached himself from Wonpil and gestured to his wrist, time to go. Sungjin got up from the floor and dusted his pants off, a pair of arms extended from beside him. “Pull me up please” and signature grin-check. 

An eyeroll and a grunt later, Brian was hauled up and off the floor. Sungjin, had apparently used more strength than necessary, and had knocked Brian off balance, he fell forward while gripping the other’s arms to regain his balance. 

_Too close too close _\- Sungjin’s head spun a little as Brian steadied himself using his arms, he’d even caught a whiff of, was that cologne?, He barely heard Brian thank him, a dusting of pink across his raised cheekbones, still reeling from the sudden invasion of personal space.__

__By the time the boys had returned to class, Dowoon was awake, Ji-eun was back in her seat and Sungjin had enough time to process what happened 5 minutes ago. He did that on purpose didn’t he._ _

__Craning his neck to the side, he spotted Brian idly fiddling with a pencil, until he noticed Sungjin that is and his pearly whites were exposed for the world to see._ _

__Sungjin quickly twisted back around, trying to suppress the rush of blood to his face, Wonpil had the cheek to ask him if he had a fever. What was he going to do? He doesn’t know but he couldn’t be even more unfair to Ji-eun than he already had been._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Lessons ended as fast as they started, and to his suprise for the upteenth time today, Ji-eun approached him, “Hey can we talk today, preferably not in school, privately?” Sungjin was confused but obliged since he had nothing else on, he followed Ji-eun in silence as she led them to the infamous swing set._ _

__She sat down at one of the swings as Sungjin apprehensively followed suit. The quiet hanging between them settling heavily among the evening dew, thick enough to be sliced through by a hot knife._ _

__“So you must be wondering why i asked you to talk” Ji-eun treaded carefully into the conversation, “ I just want to let you know that Brian really likes you too” Sungjin looks up at her, she doesn’t make eye contact but instead gazes at the lemon streaked evening sky._ _

__“Believe me when we sat here and talked yesterday, he kept talking about how amazing you are, even though I promised I wouldn’t tell you, I feel you should know this.” She laughs._ _

__“This love triangle thing is really confusing isn’t it? But you two admire each other so much without the other knowing about it it’s kind of infuriating watching you guys beat around the bush.” Sungjin looks back to the sandy ground of the swingset._ _

__“What I’m trying to say, is just go for it, Brian will feel the same, I’m sure of it. I’ll go now but think about it okay?” Ji-eun rises and gives Sungjin a pat on his shoulder, it’s reassuring in a way, holding a silent ‘take care of him’, Sungjin gives a small smile in response._ _

__After that bomb of information, Sungjin’s at a loss for words. Ji-eun had left him at the swingset, left him to mull over his thoughts in silence._ _

__The throng of kids and adults scattered nearby had begun to take their leave as the evening sky mellowed out into a deep indigo, traces of brilliant pinks and violets still visible among the swirling ocean of colour._ _

__He doesn’t want to believe it at first, he was so sure that Brian and Ji-eun would be a thing, now that Ji-eun had sank his assumptions, there was a bubbling warmth at the bottom of his stomach, that maybe, just maybe - he had a chance._ _

__Sungjin was pulled out of his bubble by a sharp jab to the sides, he jumped and then was greeted by a grinning Brian. Sungjin sighed and smiled as Brian plopped down on the swing beside him._ _

__“What are you doing brooding all the way out here?” Brian started as he swung gently to and fro. “Nothing much, just thinking a little” “It looked like you were going to be swallowed by your thoughts if anything” That got a laugh out of Sungjin._ _

__“You’re ridiculous, Younghyun.” He chuckled as he watched Brian swinging back and forth, almost hypnotizing at this point. “What’s more ridiculous is that you have such a nice voice that I didn’t even know about” Brian retorts as he freezes up._ _

__“My voice? What do you mean?” Sungjin looks over at the boy, face turned away from him. “Oh uh Wonpil uploaded a video of you singing onto his Instagram, it was really amazing, the way you were so immersed in the song, I don’t even know the title but I already loved it”_ _

__Sungjin’s eyes grew as Brian kept gushing over him and his raspy sounding voice and mishmashed song, “It’s just something i thought off on the spot” he replies, “Then that’s even more amazing, thinking and playing on the spot, you are amazing Sungjin”_ _

__Brian had turned around now, his face illuminated by the dying rays of the sun and park lamposts, but the brightest thing of all was his smile._ _

__His stupid smile that Sungjin would never get tired of, how broad it was just talking about some mediocre tune Sungjin had come up with, it was nothing short of flattering._ _

__“I -uh well, thank you” for lack of better words, Sungjin stutters out. He knows his ears must be as red as the tulips lining the walkways of the park. “Maybe i should give my number one fan a special performance” Sungjin has no idea where this burst of confidence came from, but he’s taking it._ _

__Brian had long stopped swaying and now was looking at Sungjin with a mix of confusion and disbelief, he was about to speak before Sungjin started an encore._ _

_____"난 그대를 (I like you ) ___  
_좋아합니다 ___  
_참으려 해봤지만 (I tried holding it back but can’t _anymore) ____  
_더는 안되겠어요 ___  
_이제야 (Now I can tell you) ___  
_말할 수 있겠어요 ___  
_사랑하고 싶어요( I want to love you) _  
_그댈” _____

___________________Sungjin opened his eyes, a habit of his when singing, to look at Brian, mouth agape and eyes wide, but those eyes were simply sparkling, in the low evening light it looked like a lit up snow globe with tiny flashes of illuminated glitters, even brighter than a firefly filled field, Sungjin’s heart may have stopped for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Well yeah it’s seriously not that good-” “Are you joking that was AMAZING! You’ve just convinced me to become a fan” Brian cuts him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Look forward to more songs, in a galaxy far, far away” Sungjin laughs, earning him a gentle shove from Brian, they’re both laughing together until it fades back into silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________This time, the silence is different. It’s serene and comfortable, the omnipresent cicadas and occasional car driving by garnishing the quiet scene. Sungjin took a glance up at the sky, last streaks of colour being devoured by the deep ocean of indigo. The place where Brian shoved him blooming with some remnants of warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“But seriously Sungjin, you are amazing, even if no one else thinks so I think you are”  
Sungjin swallows, he’s going to ask.  
“Hey Younghyun, do you like me?”  
No response, he turns to face him. _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Because, I think I like you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________They’re looking at each other dead in the eyes now, his fox eyes meeting with his brimming universe filled eyes, the space between them is getting smaller, and smaller, ever so small. Sungjin’s hand fumbles at the collar of Brian's uniform, pulling him closer, closer, eyes fluttering close; God his eyes are so beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“YAH PARK SUNGJIN, KANG BRIAN WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU” The unmistakable sound of none other than Jae’s voice rings by three fold throughout the park. Sungjin lets go of Brian and stands up, brushing off his pants and coughing heavily to mask his flushed face. Brian too jumps to his feet and spins around, shouting back “What now, you could have texted us!” “I did check your phones!” Sure enough there was a barrage of texts from NolobsternoLife himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Jae strides over to the pair with Wonpil and Dowoon in tow, “Y’all know very well what I’m talking about” Jae flashes the group text pointing at it furiously,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________NoLobsterNoLife: Sungjin + brian where are y’all asses we need to get stuff for dowoon’s surprise  
NoLobsternoLife: GUYS SERIOUSLY REPLY WONPIL IS DOING GOOD AT DISTRACTING DOWOON BUT WE NEED TO GET SUPPLIES  
NoLobsterNoLife : EARTH TO PARK SUNGJIN AND KANG BRIAN WHERE ART THOUST_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Sungjin’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as he gives Jae a thumbs up, “I’ll get going first, see you guys later” He spins on his heel and he’s gone. He didn’t even look at Brian before running off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________\--------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Sungjin’s face is beyond red, he has no idea what he was thinking, he was about to kiss him? A proper kiss? Sungjin hadn’t even kissed anyone before. Maybe that bout of confidence he’d gotten had gone to his head. How sure was he that Brian meant his words? What if it were just an elaborate joke?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He forces himself to stop thinking, lassoing all the thoughts swirling in his head an caging them up. He’ll deal with them later, now he needed to get party supplies for Dowoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________NoLobsterNoLife: Okay we can work with this, Sungjin can you get all the general supplies like decorations and stuff_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________BangBear: Yeah i’m on it, then Wonpil just keep Dowoon busy, Jae and Younghyun can you guys get all the snacks and whatnot, we can assemble everything on the day itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________PirimiriPencil: Dowoon’s house has a roof loft thing? We could use that!! I’ll just get him out of the house so you guys can sneak in_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________BangBear: Okay good, don’t screw up guys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The rest of the week was frustrating for Sungjin. While juggling Jae and Wonpil planning for Dowoon’s party, he was also dealing with how to face Brian again, after their almost-kiss that night at the swingset, Sungjin had bit off slightly more than he could chew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He couldn’t look him in the face, taking every opportunity to avoid contact with him, not to say that Sungjin didn’t reciprocate how Brian felt, he was just, scared. Scared of losing one of his closest friends he’s made ever since moving from Busan, losing all the beautiful memories they’ve shared together; the biggest risk to him, was losing a friendship with Brian, it was as good as losing everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________So yes, Sungjin, ever the stoicist, was so very afraid of the endless possibilities that could spiral, but he just wanted to focus on pulling off the surprise without Jae having to jump off a 2 story roof for god knows what._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before they knew it, September 23rd had rolled around, and it was go time. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________That Sunday morning, fortunately no rain was falling, the same autumn wind slightly stronger rustling about the scattered spots of red, orange and yellow lining every possible sidewalk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________After some last minute preparations, our gang had everything they needed to throw Dowoon his best birthday he’s ever had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Wonpil had set off earlier to invite Dowoon out for an early dinner, giving Sungjin, Brian and Jae ample time to vault up into Dowoon’s balcony and up onto his roof. (Jae said it wasn’t trespassing if they had good intentions, Sungjin just didn’t want to get arrested.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Damn Dowoon has a really nice place up here” Jae proclaimed, obstructing the stairs to the roof before getting shoved out of the way, “Well just keep it down in case they get back early, and help with these boxes please.” Brian heaved another box up the narrow stairwell, skittering back down tripping over his shoes to fetch more supplies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Now to address the elephant in the room, Sungjin was most definitely not avoiding all contact possible with Brian, in the very stifling and less spacious than he thought rooftop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He’s busying himself with setting up foldable tables and chairs and moving around the existing furniture, which for some reason included a cajon, Sungjin never expected Dowoon to take interest in percussion. He was just about done with the plastic pieces and descended the stairs to check if the other two needed some help, when a flurry of fabric crashes into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________And suddenly, he was grabbing onto Brian’s arms, in the middle of a tiny staircase, two things Sungjin had specifically wanted to avoid, if possible. “Ah-are you okay?” He asks, garnering Brian to stabilize himself, and direct eye contact was established, “Oh yeah I’m fine, sorry it was an accident.” Brian quickly brushes off, turning away in the opposite direction, a fine dusting of pink on his cheekbones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Sungjin had barely registered what had happened until a low whistle sounded from above him.  
“Damn what happened to you guys? It looks like a game of cat and mouse but you’re both losing” “Thank you for your very useful input Jae”, “Don’t mention it” Jae flashes his top set of pearly whites. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“But I think you guys should really sort things out, you’ve been dancing around him all week, c’mon when I saw you guys at the swingset it looked like a scene from a romance film, just go for it Sungjin.” Jae busies himself with unloading the decorations giving Sungjin some quiet time to think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Maybe tonight, he thinks, he’ll deal with his fear of the unknown. Anxiety is the worst by-product of the imagination afterall, it could hurt to try, but at least he’ll have known he put in that effort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Was he ready to put at risk their already amazing friendship? No, but did he want Brian more than a friend? Of course he did, it was a battle of safety and desire, and Sungjin was willing to fight it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Brian returns to the roof a little later, armed with bags of snacks the trio had picked up earlier. Sungjin doesn’t miss the glances he’s receiving, but he doesn’t want to initiate anything until tonight. Until then, he’ll make a move. His, Brian’s and Jae’s phones all go off at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________PirimiriPencil: GUYS im otw back with Dowoon we’ll be reaching in around 20 mins, get everything ready i’ll try to divert him as much as possible!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Taking a glance at his on-screen clock, it was currently 6:35pm, which was freaking fast for an early dinner considering they all snuck in around 5:15pm. Nonetheless, all the decorations were hung and secured, the cake Jae had selected lay chilling in Dowoon’s fridge along with a selection of beverages ranging from sparkling cider to flavoured teas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________They were all pretty much set, with the exception of what to do with Jae’s guitar, he had insisted on bringing it to have a “jam session” he called it, granted Dowoon’s roof housed an odd amount of percussion instruments apart from the cajon, a glockenspiel and tamborine were cast into a storage box come chair, the accompanying mallets on the floor beside said chair, so they could mash together a decent tune if they tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________For now, the guitar case was tucked underneath the foldable plastic table, another simultaneous buzzing halted actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________PirimiriPencil: UM GUYS CAN YOU ALL COME DOWNSTAIRS WE’RE HAVING A SMALL CRISIS  
PirimiriPencil: AND MY SMALL CRISIS I MEAN I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP MESAHGJASDA_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The boys glanced up at each other before booking it down the tiny staircase, inside Dowoon’s humble not so humble abode, Dowoon was sat on his black leather sofa, Wonpil running a hand up and down his back with a box of tissues occupying his other hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“- and i know this is so stupid but sometimes I feel like my own parents don’t even care about their only son” Dowoon stops momentarily at the sudden apparition of Sungjin, Brian and Jae but Wonpil’s soft words urge him to keep going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I-i’m being so immature right now but it’s like they think money can make everything better, heck I haven’t seen them face to face for almost two weeks now, I’m sorry for suddenly spilling out like this.” He sniffles into the tissues provided by Wonpil, still keeping a hand on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Aigoo our baby, it’s okay we’re all here, don’t ask why, but we’re still here for you” Jae takes the first steps forward, framing Dowoon in between him and Wonpil, giving him a side-hug, “You don’t have to apologise for anything Dowoon ah, we all have emotions, we’re all human, and Jae’s right, we’re right here for you, so just focus on the now and worry about everything else later, okay?” Now Sungjin had a hand on Dowoon’s head, reassuringly patting him, conveying all words through touch, that it was okay. Brian followed suit, just giving Dowoon a wordless hug until Dowoon slapped his back for release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Thank y-you hyungs, I’m fine really but why are you all here anyway” Dowoon starts again, wiping away the remnants of his tears, “Um why don’t you wash up first and head up onto the roof? Don’t worry we didn’t trash it.” Wonpil jokes, earning an airy laugh from Dowoon, already heading to the bathroom while the other three boys dash back up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Okay hyungs I trust you all but seriously if i see the roof in a mess I will not hesitate to throw hands.” was Dowoon’s first statement upon being lead onto the roof by Wonpil who had blindfolded him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“C’mon we’re not that bad, now look we didn’t trash it” Wonpil removed the blindfold, immediately setting off three mini party poppers, and a loud chorus of “SURPRISE” from Sungjin, Brian and Jae._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I can feel more tears coming, but then again I saw this coming, Wonpil hyung is a terrible liar, so are you Jae hyung.” Dowoon joked, immediately diving for the snacks set up on the flimsy table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Aish c’mere kid” Jae said as he successfully held Dowoon in a headlock, noogie-ing his hostage earning loud protests and an onslaught of laughter from the rest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“All right let's just this party a ROLLING” Jae loudly exclaimed, rolling his r's in true Jae fashion, giving Dowoon sweet release of fresh air, as he honed in on the snacks too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The night's shenanigans were far from over however, but we'll let our boys enjoy themselves, for now. After all, _when you love someone _, Sungjin knew he had to do something___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, my national exams are starting, like tomorrow :"" so I hope you'll understand that I can't update twice a month like I had planned :"" REGARDLESS I'LL TRY!!  
> (ps please help idk how to use the bold and italics functions)  
> come scream with me on Twitter @/goddammitshauna  
> Till next~


	6. (When He Loves Someone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides that Sungjin is more than worth it

Brian wasn’t kidding when he said he was willing to forgo his 30 minutes of sleep to spend time with Sungjin (and 4 other people but Sungjin was his main priority), but he was brushed off, repeatedly for no apparent reason. 

Even after he took up Sungjin’s offer to hang out on the roof (a week later), he couldn’t help but notice 1. Ji-eun coming onto him more often than 2.Sungjin even looking at him. Brian was definitely confused. Was he too intrusive to Sungjin? Nonetheless, Brian continued to- or attempted to- involve Sungjin in whatever conversation was going on, which all resulted in stupendously cut and dry answers from the Busan boy. It was almost as if Sungjin had reverted back to his former self all those months ago. In the midst of this Brian was doing the same to Ji-eun. Whether he was doing this intentionally or not, he couldn’t say at the time. His only goal was to figure out the million dollar question: 

“Does Sungjin hate me or not?”

He barely took notice of Ji-eun’s now empty spot as the sound of the roof door clicking shut snapped him from his thoughts for a second. Taking a proper look at the unlikely group around him, Brian noted how Dowoon was absent, most likely taking a nap, and how Jae looked like he was about to smother Wonpil with affection, his long limbs effortlessly coiling around the younger while he struggled in his grasp.

They look cute together, a small voice in Brian’s head stirred, followed by a pang of envy. He took a quick glance at the boy beside him, also eyeing Jae and Wonpil’s shenanegains for the day. Brian dared to wonder if Sungjin harboured any inkling of similar thoughts or feelings as him. Until Sungjin tore his eyes away from the two for a second, giving a small sigh.

Brian jumped at the chance.

“You doing okay there? You’ve been pretty quiet since the start of recess” He ventured  
“Uh yeah-yeah i’m okay, why? what’s up?”  
“Nothing, just checking in I guess.”

Brian receded back into thought, Sungjin’s acknowledging hum echoing in the far reaches of his head. How could something so simple hold such a musical quality to it? But at least Sungjin didn’t sound angry or anything, more like he needed some time alone. Brian figured he did too.

(basically the 2 panicked gays are stuck in a panicked limbo, being panicked.)

“Oh right what about you part time?” Sungjin pipes up crushing through Brian’s earlier assumption.  
“I hope you didn’t get into trouble because of me, if anything the manager still should be the one apologising” He scratches the back of his head.  
And it’s so endearing that Brian can’t help but feel himself be reduced into a puddle of mush right then and there; he was so whipped. 

 

“Ah that job? don’t worry I texted my manager to say I’m quitting, still thank you, I really did appreciate you stepping in.” He responds, feeling the corners of his eyes and mouth going up as he dares a look at Sungjin.  
For the first time that day, Sungjin did the same. His swirling universe for eyes meeting with Brian’s own pair. ‘So this is relief’ Brian thought while getting lost in the familiar nebulas yet again.

“Don’t mention it” Sungjin spoke again, his voice catching for a second. For the second time, Brian felt his heart warming up way more than the space heater in class ever could.  
“Besides, I managed to find this nice cafe that’s hiring part timers, much better than being holed up in a convenience store hours on end.” He followed up, hoping to put Sungjin at ease. Ever the concerned one.

Sungjin seems satisfied enough by this, turning back to Jae and Wonpil. Brian barely caught the red tips of his ears peeking from beneath his hair, and he couldn’t help but grin. Maybe he was just mindlessly panicking after all. (ya think)

Changing focus to Jae and Wonpil, Jae was tapping his wrist, a sign it was time to lumber back to class. From beside him, Sungjin grunted as he stood up, stretching and dusting of his pants. Brian has no idea which braincell gave him the idea but he went with it.  
Extending his arms out catching Sungjin’s attention, flashing his cheesiest grin possible, sweetly asking “pull me up please” 

Sungjin rolled his eyes but did as were asked, hauling a very triumphant Brian off from the ground. But Brian has severely underestimated the strength of Sungjin. Instead of being pulled up normally, Brian lost his footing and lurched forward into Sungjin, gripping tightly onto whatever support he could feel for which turned out to be: Sungjin’s strong arms also holding onto him. 

Muttering a quick thank you, Brian spun towards the roof door after Jae and Wonpil, feeling the pink on his cheekbones spreading. 

Upon returning back to class, Brian’s assumptions that Dowoon had taken a nap was correct, but was wide awake now- or at least as awake as Dowoon could possibly be. The vanished Ji-eun had also returned back, chatting to another one of their classmates.

Slotting himself back in his seat, he picked up a stray pencil on his desk, twirling it as he replayed events prior. He caught me the thought surfaced, his blush returned as he dared a look at Sungjin. Somehow, the pair of eyes met again, and Brian, naturally, flashed the same grin as before. Sungjin hurriedly spun around before being fussed over by a laughing Wonpil, sitting at the back had it’s benefits, Brian inwardly smiled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons were getting faster and faster, and they were ending way faster too. Brian chalked this up to their preliminary exams approaching, and he was already exhausted. He barely took noice of Ji-eun hightailing out of class with Sungjin in tow while he slowly gathered his things, being one of the last few to exit class. 

Brian has loved autumn ever since he could remember. From watching the world around evolve into a scene out of an old bookstore to stepping in dried leaves, crackling sounds beneath his feet. Autumn had a certain pull to it, a nostalgic feeling that awoke with the red and orange trees of the season. Despite his exhaustion, he still breathed in the crisp chilly air winding through the dyed flora lining the streets. 

Nearing the infamous swing set, Brian could make out a girl and a boy, the girl suddenly stood up and gave the boy a pat on his shoulder, spotting Brian in the distance giving him a sad smile as she took off. Brian had only just registered the identity of both people, Ji-eun and Sungjin. 

Why Ji-eun had given him that look and why she was with Sungjin were 2 questions too many for Brian right now. As he focused on Sungjin, he decided the only rational thing to draw his attention was to sneak up on him an jab his sides.

Brian’s stealth mode was activated as he crept up on the unsuspecting Sungjin, even his back was attractive, Brian waved that thought away as he quickly poked Sungjin in the sides, eliciting a gasp and a jump, before looking up at a grinning Brian as he sat down on the swing set beside him. 

“What are you doing brooding all the way out here?” Brian started as he swung gently to and fro.  
“Nothing much, just thinking a little”  
“It looked like you were going to be swallowed by your thoughts if anything”  
Sungjin’s sharp laugh cracked out of his system, making Brian’s heart flip in the same way it had all along.

“You’re ridiculous, Younghyun.” Sungjin chuckled from beside him, Brian swaying the swing gently back and forth.  
“What’s more ridiculous is that you have such a nice voice that I didn’t even know about” The compliment tumbles out of his mouth before he could think, oops. 

“My voice? What do you mean?” Well shit, cover blown. Brian turns away in an attempt to hide his rapidly blooming red face.  
“Oh uh Wonpil uploaded a video of you singing onto his Instagram, it was really amazing, the way you were so immersed in the song, I don’t even know the title but I already loved it”, He slowly turns back, gauging Sungjin’s reaction: his mesmerising eyes widening with every word Brian spoke. 

“It’s just something i thought off on the spot” He eventually responds.  
“Then that’s even more amazing! thinking and playing on the spot, you are amazing, Sungjin” Brian burts out, forgetting his embarrassment for now, he could feel the heat of his blush along with his meter wide grin, to think until Sungjin shown up he was basically a walking rock of emotion. 

“I - well, uh, thank you”, he stutters out  
“Maybe I should give my number one fan a special performance”, Brian looks at him, a mix of expectation and confusion, he sees Sungjin’s mouth quirk up eyes closing as he starts the familiar tune. 

 

_“난 그대를 (I like you )_  
좋아합니다  
참으려 해봤지만 (I tried holding it back but I can’t anymore)  
더는 안되겠어요  
이제야 (Now I can tell you)  
말할 수 있겠어요  
사랑하고 싶어요( I want to love you)  
그댈” __

And Brian is absolutely floored. Hearing the song live just shot him through the chest taking all and any air out of him, he was basically the embodiment of starstruck at this very moment. 

“Well yeah, seriously it's not that good-”  
“Are you joking that was AMAZING! You’ve just convinced me to become a fan” Brian cuts him off.  
“Look forward to more songs, in a galaxy far far away” Sungjin laughs, Brian shoves him gently, what a nerd he laughs too before it fades back into silence. 

It’s a comfortable sort of silence, the cicadas and occasional car driving by garnishing this quiet scene. Somehow, Brian felt that the fast paced world he lived in slowed down by tenfold when he was with Sungjin, truly giving him time to relish each and every second spent together. 

He had to let him know. “Honestly, Sungjin, you're amazing, even if no one else thinks so I think you are” 

__

__

No response for a while, until Sungjin breaks the silence.  
“Hey Younghyun, do you like me?” 

‘Oh no, no no no he’s going to reject me isn’t he’ Brian’s brain in running at top speeds playing out all possible worst-case scenarios and how he was going to go about it, until; 

__“Because, I think I like you.”_ _

Brian whips his head back, Sungjin’s looking at him now, dead in the eyes, his familiar universe filled eyes. 

He doesn’t know how, they start moving towards each other, the space between them getting smaller and smaller, closer yet closer. 

__God he’s so whipped._ _

Brian feels Sungjin tugging him closer, his eyes fluttering close to a black, he can feel the other’s hand shaking. This is happening now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“YAH PARK SUNGJIN, KANG BRIAN WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU” The loudass voice of none other than Park Jaehyung rings throughout the tiny park. Sungjin immediately lets go of Brian and stands up, Brian jumps up too, can’t bearing to look at him again, clearing his throat while willing his flushed face to calm down. 

“What now, you could have texted us!” Brian hollers back at Jae.  
“I did check your phones!” Sure enough there was a barrage of texts from NolobsternoLife himself.  
“Y’all know very well what I’m talking about” Jae flashes the group text pointing at it furiously, 

NoLobsterNoLife: Sungjin + brian where are y’all asses we need to get stuff for dowoon’s surprise  
NoLobsternoLife : GUYS SERIOUSLY REPLY WONPIL IS DOING GOOD AT DISTRACTING DOWOON BUT WE NEED TO GET SUPPLIES  
NoLobsterNoLife : EARTH TO PARK SUNGJIN AND KANG BRIAN WHERE ART THOUST 

“I’ll get going first, see you guys later” Sungjin chimed from behind him, speeding away without as much of a second thought and Brian couldn’t blame him, he himself was about to self-combust. 

“Look who’s got game now huh” Jae was nudging him, eyebrows wiggling, greasy smirk and all.  
“Please let me die in peace” 

Brian broke away from the remaining trio to head home, head and heart still racing from what happened, or what almost happened. Regardless, Sungjin said he liked him, and that was enough to reduce Brian to a grinning ball of idiocy. But how he was going to face Sungjin after the almost kiss was beyond him. 

As he flopped onto his couch, his phone rapidly started chiming 

NoLobsterNoLife : Okay we can work with this, Sungjin can you get all the general supplies like decorations and stuff 

BangBear : Yeah i’m on it, then Wonpil just keep Dowoon busy, Jae and Younghyun can you guys get all the snacks and whatnot, we can assemble everything on the day itself. 

PirimiriPencil : Dowoon’s house has a roof loft thing? We could use that!! I’ll just get him out of the house so you guys can sneak in 

BangBear : Okay good, don’t screw up guys. 

‘Ever the assertive one, Sungjin’ He though absentmindedly, swiping his lips where the ghost of Sungjin’s presence lingered. 

\---------------  
For the remainder of the week, Brian knew that Sungjin was still incredibly awkward about the events prior, and had avoided being alone with him at any possible moment. Brian really wanted to speak to him, but he always slipped away, it was a little frustrating but he knew that Sungjin just needed some processing time. So he would wait. 

Before long September 23rd came around and it was operation Dowoon’s surprise a go. 

That Sunday morning, the clear autumn skies gave it’s ok for our gang’s plan to proceed. Wonpil and invited Dowoon out to clear the house for Jae, Sungjin and Brian, also allowing them to forcefully jump over into his property which Jae claimed, was NOT trespassing. 

“Damn, Dowoon has a really nice place up here” Jae proclaimed, obstructing the stairs to the roof right in front of Brian. He shoved him away. 

“Well just keep it down in case they get back early, and help with these boxes please.” Brian heaved up the stairwell as he dropped the box and went back down, nearly tripping over his shoes as he went. 

In the midst of setup and moving things around, Brian spots Sungjin on the roof fiddling with various pieces of plastic furniture and can’t help but sigh, Sungjin just needed time he reminded himself before going back down the stairs one last time.  
Upon finding that Jae had already moved everything, he ambled back up the stairs before crashing into someone and losing his footing. 

Well this is going to end horribly Brian thought, as he braced for impact but instead felt someone grabbing onto him.  
“Ah-are you okay?” He cracks his eyes open at the familiar raspy voice.  
“Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine, sorry it was an accident.” He spits out before turning back and heading from whence he came.  
This was some horrible kind of dejavu huh universe. 

Back inside the lower levels of the house, he had to brace himself on the kitchen island, and here he thought Sungjin needed time when he himself was a stamering mess. His internal panic was interrupted by his phone 

NoLobsterNoLife: Real smooth sailing bro 

YoungK: I don’t need this slander now please 

NoLobsterNoLife: Real talk, please sort out your emotions with Sungjin  
NoLobsterNoLife: The both of y’all are so undeniably obvious please just stop dancing around each other and get together already.  
NoLobsterNoLife: Sungjin really likes you man, don’t stress out over it :))  
NoLobsterNoLife: Oh and I forgot some snacks on the kitchen counter bring those up please thanks 

Brian pocketed his phone, sighing as he located the forgotten snacks. If Jae was a credible source, then yes he did want something more than a friendship with Sungjin, but the latter seemed scared, and to be honest, so was Brian. 

Sungjin was Brian’s first real friend after Jae, he spoke to him when everyone else just flat out ignored him or avoided him because he was “scary” but Sungjin saw through all of that. Heck, Brian has been the happiest he’s ever been these few months ever since Sungjin showed up and cracked open his stone cold facade for the world to see. 

__And what a world it was._ _

Every moment with Sungjin was something he wanted to trap in a never-ending scrapbook to cherish forever. The little quirks about Sungjin: the way he tilted his head when he was trying to explain something, the way he fiddled with his earrings when he spoke, Brian loved everything. 

This was when the anxiety hit, he didn’t want to lose Sungjin. What if they couldn’t go back to being normal friends again? Now Brian realised, he had so much more to lose than he originally assumed. 

Eventually Brian makes his way back to the roof, taking quick glances at Sungjin who’s finished setting up the tables and chairs. He considered saying something when all of their phones went off. 

PirimiriPencil: GUYS im otw back with Dowoon we’ll be reaching in around 20 mins, get everything ready i’ll try to divert him as much as possible!! 

Checking his phone again, it was 6:35pm, but they had already set up the place for an amazing time: decorations? Done and gorgeous, snacks? Plated and ready, cake? In the fridge according to Jae. 

Until Brian noticed an oddly shaped case under the table, before registering that it was Jae’s guitar for (as he called it) a “jam session”. Glancing around the roof, Dowoon did house a variety of percussion instruments for one reason or another, but Brian decided to not look that deeply into it. 

Once again, the boys’ phones buzzed simultaneous with an update from Wonpil. 

PirimiriPencil : UM GUYS CAN YOU ALL COME DOWNSTAIRS WE’RE HAVING A SMALL CRISIS  
PirimiriPencil: AND MY SMALL CRISIS I MEAN I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP MESAHGJASDA 

Giving each other a look, the bolted down the narrow stairwell to a curled up Dowoon on the black leather living room couch, with Wonpil coddling him from the side, armed with a box of tissues in his free hand. 

“- and I know this is so stupid but sometimes I feel like my own parents don’t even care about their only son” Dowoon stops noticing the sudden apparition of Sungjin, Brian and Jae, but Wonpil nudges him to keep going. 

“I-i’m being so immature right now but it’s like they think money can make everything better, heck I haven’t seen them face to face for almost two weeks now, I’m sorry for suddenly spilling out like this.” He sniffles into the tissues with Wonpil running reassuring a hand up and down his back. 

Jae takes the first step forward, “Aigoo our baby, it’s okay we’re all here, don’t ask why, but we’re still here for you” opting to frame Dowoon in between him and Wonpil giving him a side hug. 

“You don’t have to apologise for anything Dowoon ah, we all have emotions, we’re all human, and Jae’s right, we’re right here for you, so just focus on the now and worry about everything else later, okay?” From behind him, Sungjin walks towards the youngest, extending a hand to pat him on the head, no further words needed to be said as Brian gave the youngest a wordless hug, hoping the touch helped comfort him until Dowoon slapped his back pleading for release. 

“Thank y-you hyungs, I’m fine really but why are you all here anyway” Dowoon starts again, wiping away the remnants of his tears, “Um why don’t you wash up first and head up onto the roof? Don’t worry we didn’t trash it.” Wonpil jokes discreetly shooing the other 3 to get back onto the roof while Dowoon heads to clean up, accompanied by an airy laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay hyungs I trust you all but seriously if i see the roof in a mess I will not hesitate to throw hands.” was Dowoon’s first line upon being blindfolded and led up onto the roof. 

Jae rolled his eyes as he aimed the mini party popper in Dowoon’s face before Wonpil slapped his arm. “C’mon we’re not that bad, now look we didn’t trash it” Wonpil removed the blindfold, followed by a chorus of poppers and a loud “SURPRISE” from the trespassing trio. 

“I can feel more tears coming, but then again I saw this coming, Wonpil hyung is a terrible liar, so are you Jae hyung.” Dowoon joked immediately making a beeline for the snacks on the flimsy table. 

“Aish c’mere kid” Jae grunted as he head-locked Dowoon giving him a hard noogie, garnering loud protests and peels of laughter from the rest.  
“All right let's just this party a ROLLING” Jae loudly exclaimed, giving Dowoon sweet release of fresh air, as he honed in on the snacks too. 

For the thousandth time today, Brian glanced over at Sungjin, wondering whatever could he do when he loves someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY ALL OF 2 READERS  
> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but I'M DONE WITH MY NATIONAL EXAMS, I'VE GRADUATED AND NOW I'M FREE UNTIL APRIL !!!!!!  
> please shout at me on twitter @goddammitshauna to update.  
> Till next~


	7. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotionally unstable teens and an elaborate scheme in the works.

For what Jae claimed would be “the most lit party”, it was turning out to be pretty chill. Literally, as Chill-Hop music floated from the bluetooth speaker in the corner of the roof, a specially curated playlist with the occasional sentimental song courtesy of Wonpil and Jae’s combined efforts. 

Maybe the two of them weren’t so hopeless after all, Sungjin chuckled inwardly as the aforementioned pair seemed to be up to their usual antics again, with Dowoon smack dab in the middle, eyes flitting between them like watching a tennis ball in a match. 

With the cake being cut, candles blown out and presents waiting to be unwrapped later, at this point in the evening, Sungjin was most definitely not avoiding Brian by standing in the extreme corner of the very small, very cramped roof. Sipping on his oolong tea while mindlessly zoning out at the still bickering Jae and Wonpil, he made out someone moving towards him in his peripheral vision. Sungjin’s first reaction was to freeze up and try to avoid the inevitable.

“Hey, Sungjin” the inevitable came to him.  
“Oh, hi Younghyun” He cleared his throat  
“Haven’t seen you around much, much less heard from you” Sungjin could hear, he’s hurt.  
“I’ve been pretty caught up in stuff, ya know with prelims and all coming”  
Brian hums, bringing his own cup up to his lips.

Sungjin can’t help but steal a look at him, bobbing Adam’s apple enough to make Sungjin’s knees weak (arms spaghetti, I’m not sorry). Swallowing hard, Sungjin starts again.  
“Listen, Younghyun, about what happened at the swings the last time’ Brian had turned his full attention to Sungjin by now ‘I’m sorry if it was so sudden, you must have been pretty freaked by it and i understand if you just want to forget that it happened.” 

Before Brian could respond, Wonpil’s sudden exclamation about “getting more ice” followed by him stumbling down the stairs caught the pairs attention. Sungjin decided to walk over as Jae went after him. Grabbing hold of Jae’s haphazardly chucked guitar, he started strumming, taking note of Dowoon excusing himself to use the bathroom.

Somehow, Sungjin found himself strumming the same chords he played in the music store in Hongdae for what seemed an eternity ago. Quietly he started the opening lines of the familiar song, until Brian chimed in, singing every word with crystal clear clarity and accuracy (see: dramatic irony).

Sungjin’s randomly put together song, was being sung by Brian, and damn was Sungjin not expecting that. His voice was exactly the same as the crisp autumn wind that tousled his unruly hair. It was warm and sincere, yet somehow it managed to pierce through Sungjin’s heart like an arrow shot by Eros himself. Sungjin didn’t even register that song’s end, and by the time he did, Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon and returned from downstairs.

“Hey stop manhandling Taylor!” Jae shouted as he took the guitar back from Sungjin  
“You named your guitar ‘Taylor’?” A cracking up Wonpil dared to ask   
“Yes, she just looked like one”  
Dowoon rolled his eyes as he sat on top of the cajon, serving as a makeshift chair. No one had questioned why Jae was still holding onto Wonpil’s hand, nor the pink that had spread their cheeks the same shade as the pink streaks of the evening sky.

Sungjin tried to shove his racing heart and thoughts aside as he shuffles to make room for Jae on one of the roof benches as Dowoon reclaims his cajon/ seat and plays along to Jae’s strumming. Wonpil got a hold of the abandoned glockenspiel adding his own fairy like touches here and there. 

The impromptu song held a certain sad sentiment Sungjin deeply resonated with at the moment, made up lyrics by Jae and Wonpil only driving the relation deeper. 

_“혼자야 (all alone)  
오늘도 달빛 아래 (tonight under the moonlight)  
혼자야 (all alone)  
차가운 밤 공기만이 내 곁에 있어(only the cold air is by my side)” ___

__Alone he did feel, the uncertainty hanging between him and Brian constantly plaguing his thoughts._ _

___“내가 찾는 그 누군가도 (the person i’m looking for)  
같은 밤하늘을 보고 있겠지(I’m sure they’re looking at the same night sky)” ____ _

____Casting a look at Brian, leaning against the roof’s fence bathed in the glow of the fairy lights they had hung up, an idea surfacing in the back of his head._ _ _ _

____“Chills guys, literal chills” Jae grinned with satisfaction at the song, “We should start our own band right?” He joked as he packed his guitar back in it’s case.  
“Maybe, if we weren’t suffering from sleep deprivation and the stress of school” Dowoon responded, helping Wonpil stow away the glockenspiel. _ _ _ _

____Sungjin and Brian both took this as a cue to start packing the place up. Discarding the empty food wrappers and chucking the drink bottles into the recycling. Sungjin was about to take down the lights and banners before he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Can we leave them up? I think they look pretty, but don’t tell Jae and Wonpil I said that” Dowoon admitted, earning a soft smile and an ok from Sungjin. The decorations did look pretty in the against the dark landscape of night._ _ _ _

____As the group made their way back downstairs, Dowoon stood by the entrance way of his front door.  
“Hey hyungs, thank you so much for tonight, i really thought i was going to be alone again”  
“I think we should be thanking you for not ratting on us after we hijacked your roof, but regardless you deserved it” Wonpil responded, everyone holding similar sentiments as they pulled in for a group hug. Dowoon denies every shedding that tear, as he says it was just perspiration. _ _ _ _

____“See you in school guys” Dowoon bids them goodbye from his doorway as he wonders what did he do to deserve such a precious group of friends._ _ _ _

____(Late, later that night, Dowoon is on the couch scrolling through his phone, paper plate with a piece of leftover cake balanced on his thigh, the click of his door lock alerting him to the return of his parents.  
“Hi Dowoonie I’m so sorry your father and I couldn’t be home today, but we’ll make it up somehow mmm?” His mother smothers him in a good ol hug.   
“It’s okay, some friends gave me a really good birthday present this year” He grins.   
His mother looks at her son, the pure joy in his eyes had been absent for a long time, she’s relieved he finally broke out of his shell.  
“That’s good, I’m so proud of my young man” She says, catching Dowoon in another hug while he groans, he’s still her precious Dowoon afterall)_ _ _ _

____[5PieceDrumSet broadcasted to BangBear, NoLobsterNoLife, YoungK and PirimiriPencil]_ _ _ _

____5PieceDrumSet: Thanks again for today hyungs I really needed it <33333  
5PieceDrumSet: Also Jae hyung the dictionary and thesaurus set wasn’t funny but i will use the bluetooth speaker <33333_ _ _ _

____\-------------------------------  
Our 4 party planners are making their way out of “Dowoon’s rich ass neighbourhood” as Jae called it to hail a cab back home, considering they had school the next day and it was late. Wonpil had booked it using some app and before they could say “Dowoon’s rich ass neighbourhood” again, the cab pulled up by the sidewalk. _ _ _ _

____Wonpil and Jae clambered in first, followed by Jae’s guitar naturally. Sungjin considers if he should get in or not, judging from how cramped it already is, besides he lives pretty nearby. A tug on his wrist pulls him from his contemplating._ _ _ _

____“Walk home with me?” walk me home please Brian asks._ _ _ _

____“YEAP OKAY BYE BRIAN AND SUNGJIN DON’T GET MUGGED” Jae shouts before slamming the car door, the vehicle driving away into the endless night._ _ _ _

____Brian gives him a small smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll fight off any muggers, look at my legs they don’t stand a chance” He mocks kicking someone earning a hearty laugh from Sungjin. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while. The two started their journey back all while Brian’s hand gripped Sungjin’s wrist like he never wanted to let go._ _ _ _

____The tension from earlier faded after more of Brian’s antics, now making some small talk about the happenings of Dowoon’s party.  
“The neck pillow was a really smart gift, especially how Dowoon sleeps on his desk with no cushion at all” Brian remarked at Sungjin’s gift  
“The kid doesn’t know how to take care of himself, the least i could do was give him something to make his life more comfortable than it already is”   
The two shared a knowing look and unrestrained laughter filled in empty streets, it really seemed like there were only the both of them in the world, Sungjin thought._ _ _ _

____While on their treak home, they passed through the now empty and dark park with the iconic swing set. Sungjin gave the piece of play equipment a longer than necessary look, while suddenly being hyper aware of Brian’s grip on him._ _ _ _

____Wordlessly they continued walking. The night air became much heavier, the same symphony of cicadas accompanying them all the way to the gate to Sungjin’s apartment complex. Even more so, the weight of Sungjin’s confession at the swings weighed heavily in the air. That and THAT almost incident._ _ _ _

____The pair stopped outside the gate.  
“Hey Sungjin” Brian spoke first,  
“What you said at the swings’ Sungjin braced himself, here comes the rejection ‘I wasn’t shocked by it or anything, well yes It was sudden but besides the point.” He took a breath  
“ When you said at Dowoon’s party that you were okay with going back to normal, that pretending everything didn’t happen, I don’t want to go back to normal, wherever we’re going with this I think we can make it work.” _ _ _ _

____Brian was holding both of Sungjin’s hands in front of him, in the cool autumn night, the heat radiating from both boys’ face was warmer than the hottest day of summer, the summer where they became friends. Sungjin dared a look at Brian, the latter’s eyes searching his own, looking for acknowledgement, for agreement, for an answer._ _ _ _

____Sungjin’s scared. He doesn’t know how to give an answer. Brian reads him like a book as he lets go ( please don’t)  
“Sleep well tonight, Sungjin”   
He leaves._ _ _ _

____\-----------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Back up in his apartment, Sungjin washes and changes before sprawling out onto his bed. His still damp hair sticking up in some places, the soft light of his bedside lamp illuminating the water droplets that clung, almost like how his eyes sparkle, he caught himself thinking._ _ _ _

____Heaving up to properly dry off, hitting the lights and drawing the blinds, Sungjin attempted to drift off into some kind of rest, but constantly found his thoughts drifting back to the fox eyed boy that confessed to him in the lowlights of the streets. Heck Sungjin was still paranoid if that was an actual confession. He didn’t outright say he liked me didn’t he, so maybe it was just him gently putting me down, his pessimistic side reasoned._ _ _ _

____Giving up on sleep for now, Sungjin sighed as he threw on a jacket and slippers to make his way up to the roof of his apartment. The autumn wind tickled the tips of his ears as he drew his jacket closer around him. Leaning on the railings and staring up into the endless night sky above, mindlessly contemplating._ _ _ _

_____I wonder if you’re looking at the same sky right now ____ _ _ _

______Finally he decides he needs some outside help, after breaking out sneezing, maybe the autumn air was getting to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______BangBear: Hey Wonpil, sorry for sending this so late but I need help.  
BangBear: I may or may not have confessed to Younghyun that day when Jae shouted for us at the swing set  
BangBear: And i may or may not have almost kissed him then and there which in hindsight was a terrible idea considering i have never kissed anyone in my years of living on this earth.  
BangBear: Anyway, Younghyun may or may not have confessed to me too, but he didn’t outright say he liked me? And I may be being paranoid about it but like?? What if he was just rejecting me in a very gentle fashion??  
BangBear: please send help thank you._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wonpil doesn’t reply after 15 minutes, Sungjin decides to try and get some sleep. There was school tomorrow after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Come Monday morning, Sungjin was about to have an anxiety attack. He should be worrying about his exams not some soul-crushing crush he had on the cutest and most endearing boy possible. So that’s why they called crushes ‘crushes’._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before class started, Dowoon had seated himself in front of Sungjin to “give it to him straight (HA)” as he phrased it.  
“Don’t ask how I know this, but you are so oblivious it’s infuriating.”   
“What are you talking about Dowoo-”  
“Hyung I’ve seen the way Brian hyung looks at you from the back of class, if he’s looking at your back that way? He’s definitely whipped.”   
Sungjin wills his flushed face to calm down.  
“What i’m trying to say is the both of you have to put your feelings into tangible words instead of beating around the bush like this.” He rose and retreated back to his seat, neck pillow in hand ignoring the coos of the fanclub._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sungjin considered this more, at the chime of the recess bell, he quickly tells Wonpil he’s going to the library to study and bolts off before anyone could ask._ _ _ _ _ _

______What he’s NOT doing is hiding, again._ _ _ _ _ _

______And he’s actually studying, opting to pour over his chemistry notes until a familiar voice asks “Is this seat taken?” Sungjin looks up to see Ji-eun, polite smile painted on her face as she gestures to the seat directly opposite of Sungjin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no, no just go right ahead”  
“Thanks, i didn’t expect to see you here, aren’t you going up to the roof?”  
Sungjin chews on his lower lip. “About that, can i ask you something?”  
“Sure, shoot (me)”  
“Let’s say there are 2 people, Person A and B. Person A confessed to person B but was interrupted before person B could give their response. But later, Person B kind of confessed but it was vague and they didn’t outright say they liked Person A, what would you do?” Sungjin barrels out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow, that’s heavy.” Ji-eun starts after a few second of pause. “What kind of confession did person b give exactly?”  
“Um, he, i mean they, said something like ‘I don’t want to go back to normal, wherever we’re going with this I think we can make it work’ and left it like that.” Sungjin could only act as if he didn’t replay that scene word for word last night.  
“I think Person B really does like person A, even if they didn’t say ‘I like you’, i think they hoped the message was conveyed.”   
Sungjin sighs as he laid his head on his textbook, Ji-eun reaching over to comfortingly pat him on the head. _ _ _ _ _ _

______He was an idiot wasn’t he?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The gears in Sungjin’s head were turning, he didn’t want to be satisfied with a half-confession, it needed to be done properly to avoid any and all confusion (as if there was ANY dear park sungjin in my fic.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you figure something out” Ji-eun speaks up, “I’m rooting for you and Brian by the way.”  
Sungjin whips his head up to see a wide grinning Ji-eun, stuttering out some form of thanks. At least now he knew that things between him and Ji-eun weren’t awkward anymore. _ _ _ _ _ _

______In the immediate line of sight behind Ji-eun, Sungjin spotted Brian wandering across the aisles of the tiny library, opting to escape then and there. He wasn’t ready to face him yet.  
“Thank you so(oooooo) much Ji-eun, i really needed this.” He smiled and gathered his things before as discreetly as possible trying to (James Bond) his way out of the small space and back to class._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had something now._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Monday’s were never easy. Sungjin kicked the door to his apartment and slouched by the door. He was very much, exhausted - both emotionally and physically - and did not feel like buckling down to revise right now. Instead he changed out into a way more comfortable hoodie and sweatpants, before making his way out to just walk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Walking to clear his head, and walking to formulate his plan more. The music flowing from his headphones into his ears calmed him. As his playlist ended, he whipped out his phone to select more songs before his gut feeling told him to listen closer. No music playing now, he heard the unmistakable sound of another person’s footsteps behind him, the fallen leaves cracking under their feet. Which could make sense, since most people got off in the evening, but even as Sungjin continued to walk, somehow making his way to Brian’s apartment complex, he decided to stop and turn around._ _ _ _ _ _

______The second thing his gut told him was that he was being followed by someone familiar, and his gut was right. Lo and behold, rubbing his neck sheepishly was Brian clad in an oversized yellow hoodie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cute_ _ _ _ _ _

______“First of i wasn’t following you, I just happened to see you while i was on a walk”  
“Don’t try, i could hear your footsteps like you were some elephant trailing after me.”  
Brian feigned insult but couldn’t help burst out into laughter, Sungjin too, drawn in by his infectious laugh. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Sungjin walks to close the distance between them. He gently holds Brian’s hands in his.  
“Hey, about yesterday, I’m sorry for freezing up, but i have something to say, can it wait a while? I need to get it right this time.”   
Brian nods slowly slowly interlocking his fingers with Sungjin’s  
“Of course, I would always wait for you.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______They’re looking into each other’s eyes now, the conviction in Sungjin’s conveyed to Brian’s with a mere glance. Brian was more than willing to wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, it’ll be worth it, i promise.” He says, letting go of Brian’s hands for him to go back home.  
The pair exchange one last smile before Sungjin turns and heads back. He’s got some things to Google and some snooping around to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------------------------------  
As Sungjin spends his time scrolling through Instagram for ideas more, Jae’s recent post surfaces of him holding onto someone’s hand with the caption: Cutest pencil in the world.   
Putting two and two together, Sungjin deduces the obvious and comments   
“About time, the both of you were all over each other” (SPEAK FOR YOURSELF.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______He figures he should let the rest of them in on the plan.  
[BangBear added PirimiriPencil, NoLobsterNoLife and 5PieceDrumSet to Operation: Confession]_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS  
NoLobsterNoLife: IS THIS BECAUSE WONPIL AND I ARE A THING NOW_ _ _ _ _ _

______BangBear: 1) yes it is what the group name is and 2) no but congratulations_ _ _ _ _ _

______5PieceDrumSet: Well about time, thank god._ _ _ _ _ _

______PirimiriPencil: ikr, you guys were so painfully obvious.  
PirimiriPencil: But anyway what’s the plan!!_ _ _ _ _ _

______BangBear: Not to be a stalker, but does anyone know where Younghyun works now and if that place has any form of open space_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: Give me a sec.  
NoLobsterNoLife: it’s a cafe in a multistory building, there’s an open roof that’s pretty big, here’s the address [image attached] _ _ _ _ _ _

______BangBear: How in heck_ _ _ _ _ _

______NoLobsterNoLife: Don’t ask just do_ _ _ _ _ _

______BangBear: Okay then, anyway, does anyone have a balloon pump and an amazon prime account_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES i rushed this out in a moment of inspiration and also for valentine's day so  
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MAY YOU HAVE A LOVE FILLED 24 HOURS (Self , platonic, romantic, all of them!!)  
> come holler at me on twitter @goddammitshauna   
> (ps sorry for all the random bits in the fic i think my jokes are funny jsjsj also the "chills literal chills" part was from b99 please watch love u)  
> Till next~


	8. (Alone Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to the sky, someone on the other side is talking back.

Never in his 18 years of life did Brian ever imagine being at a friend’s party, much less a surprise party that he helped plan and execute. He was always a shy one, picking up one or two close friends but that was it. Now he’s surrounded by a group of people he considers ‘close’ and ‘friends’. Save for one. 

His sights turned from the chill party scene, except Jae and Wonpil’s regular banter, to Sungjin. He was standing in a very remote corner for a small roof and was most definitely trying not to avoid someone. Brian could see right through him and on one hand wanted to leave him alone, but on the other hand he missed him.

Missed Sungjin’s bluntness, his uniquely him sense of humour, missed seeing his mouth quirk up at something funny he said. He just missed being around Sungjin. All this propelled him forward, towards the person of said missing.

Sungjin immediately and visibly tensed up, gripping his almost empty solo cup tighter, trying not to crush it under the sheer stress of teenage romance. Brian almost lets out a laugh at the helpless scene.

“Hey, Sungjin”   
“Oh, hi Younghyun” Sungjin cleared his throat and nerves  
“Haven’t seen you around much, much less heard from you” And Brian can’t lie, he’s hurt that Sungjin has just been running away, but he understands, trying to understand.   
“I’ve been pretty caught up in stuff, ya know with prelims and all coming”  
Brian hums in response, taking a sip of his own drink.

And he feels eyes on him. Staring him down as he lapped the cool peach tea from his own cup. It wasn’t cold enough to calm the pink blossoming on his cheek. Sungjin was horribly obvious at some points, but hey so was he. 

The eyes’ owner speaks again   
“Listen, Younghyun, about what happened at the swings the last time’ Brian had turned his full attention to Sungjin by now ‘I’m sorry if it was so sudden, you must have been pretty freaked by it and i understand if you just want to forget that it happened.” 

And Brian felt all his thoughts come to a screeching halt. I understand if you just want to forget that it happened. It couldn’t be any further from what Brian actually wanted. He wanted to turn and grab Sungjin and yell at him for being so dense and dumb yet everything amazing that he wanted to be with, he wanted -

“UM YES I THINK WE NEED MORE ICE I’LL GET MORE ICE FROM DOWNSTAIRS” Wonpil’s panicked voice interrupts any and all conversation, the boy bolting down the stairs before being followed by Jae (out of what seemed like genuine concern for once) 

Breaking from the half-conversation, Sungjin strides forward to catch Jae’s guitar before it fell, that guy was a walking hazard. Brian could only sigh. Communication wasn’t supposed to be this difficult, he was considered an adult damn it. 

As Dowoon vacated the roof, Sungjin started strumming out some chord, a chord progression all to familiar to Brian by now. The lyrics tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could begin to process it happening. It just felt so right. And Sungjin? He was completely in awe, hands a mind of their own fingering the familiar chords staring Brian down like he were Apollo the god of music himself, saying Brian was a little embarrassed was an understatement. 

“Hey stop manhandling Taylor!” Jae shouted as he took the guitar back from Sungjin, his return along with Wonpil and Dowoon making itself very well known.  
“You named your guitar ‘Taylor’?” a very amused Wonpil questioned  
“Yes, she just looked like one”   
Brian took a glance at Dowoon rolling his eyes, and then at Jae and Wonpil’s interlocked hands, and he just knew. He couldn’t kid himself by saying he wasn’t the tiniest bit envious. 

Somehow Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon had created a song of their own, and man were those lyrics depressing for a party. And yet Brian couldn’t help but be drawn into them.

“혼자야 (all alone)  
오늘도 달빛 아래 (tonight under the moonlight)  
혼자야 (all alone)  
차가운 밤 공기만이 내 곁에 있어(only the cold air is by my side)”

The autumn air whipping through his hair did seem to be by his side now, the light twinkle of Wonpil’s glockenspiel seemed fitting, ironically enough.

“내가 찾는 그 누군가도 (the person i’m looking for)  
같은 밤하늘을 보고 있겠지(I’m sure they’re looking at the same night sky)

The person Brian was looking for? They were right here, looking at the same scene. 

“Chills guys, literal chills” Jae grinned with satisfaction at the song, “We should start our own band right?” He joked as he packed his guitar back in it’s case.  
“Maybe, if we weren’t suffering from sleep deprivation and the stress of school” Dowoon deadpanned helping to keep the percussion instruments away, they never got around to asking why he owned so many in the end.

Brian and Sungjin both picked up on this as a cue to pack up, their evening was winding down after all. Upon chucking the last of the bottles for recycling, Brian was perched by the stairwell, just out of earshot of Sungjin and Dowoon.  
“Can we leave them up? I think they look pretty, but don’t tell Jae and Wonpil I said that” The younger basically pleaded, earning the ok from Sungjin.   
Brian felt his heart melt for the nth time. He was literally the embodiment of the word ‘soft’ at that given moment.

As they all trouped downstairs, slipping into their shoes while Dowoon stood by his entranceway  
“Hey hyungs, thank you so much for tonight, i really thought i was going to be alone again”  
“I think we should be thanking you for not ratting on us after we hijacked your roof, but regardless you deserved it” Wonpil admitted, everyone nodding in unisance as they pulled each other in for one final group hug. Dowoon’s single tear didn’t go unnoticed either. He really is a good kid.

“See you in school guys” Dowoon waves as his heavy ebony door shuts, and then there were 4.

[5PieceDrumSet broadcasted to BangBear, NoLobsterNoLife, YoungK and PirimiriPencil]

5PieceDrumSet: Thanks again for today hyungs I really needed it <33333  
5PieceDrumSet: Also Jae hyung the dictionary and thesaurus set wasn’t funny but i will use the bluetooth speaker <33333

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s get a cab back home, but not here, Dowoon’s rich ass neighbourhood would definately have inflated prices.” Jae reasoned as he and Wonpil led the treak to the next least sketchy place they could find. By the time they made it away and into a fairly well lit area, Wonpil had already booked a cab.

Upon arrival, Wonpil and Jae climbed into the backseat first, followed by Jae’s guitar (or Taylor as he named it) A sudden urge to talk to Sungjin surfaced in Brian’s head. His hand reached out for his wrist before he could think it through.

A confused looking Sungjin turned to face him,  
“Walk home with me?” i don’t want to be alone yet

 

“YEAP OKAY BYE BRIAN AND SUNGJIN DON’T GET MUGGED” Jae shouts before slamming the car door, the vehicle driving away into the night.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fight off any muggers, look at my legs they don’t stand a chance” Brian spoke again as he mocked kicking someone in the face. To his surprise, he heard Sungjin laugh. It was his stupendously loud laugh that he let out, not caring what passer-bys stared at him weirdly, to him it was just Brian and himself. Brian swears his heart still works. 

Thank god that the tension from earlier had dissipated, or else the walk back would have been more awkward than Brian liked, he though all too aware of his continuous grip on Sungjin’s wrist. 

“The neck pillow was a really smart gift, especially how Dowoon sleeps on his desk with no cushion at all” Brian remarked at Sungjin’s gift  
“The kid doesn’t know how to take care of himself, the least i could do was give him something to make his life more comfortable than it already is”   
Brian looked over at Sungjin, their eyes met with the same underlying meaning before bursting out into pure joyous laughter. It really felt like the world was theirs when they were together. 

Laughter faded into comfortable silence, walking through the serene night setting, until they passed by the swing set, where that almost happened. Brian felt Sungjin tense up in his grasp, but his stubbornness prevent him from ever letting go, all the way until the gate of Sungjin’s apartment complex.

“Hey Sungjin” He took the first step.   
“What you said at the swings, I wasn’t shocked by it or anything, well yes It was sudden but besides the point.” He took a breath, he’s going to say it.  
“ When you said at Dowoon’s party that you were okay with going back to normal, that pretending everything didn’t happen, I don’t want to go back to normal, wherever we’re going with this I think we can make it work.”

He didn’t say it outright, internally, Brian is panicking like crazy, hoping and hoping that somehow his actual message got through to Sungjin’s head, not clouded by anxieties like always. Brian is staring him down now, waiting. Sungjin’s still looking at their hands, until finally he dares a look up. And Brian will never get tired of those eyes. But there was uncertainty in the usual sparkling galaxies. Brian knew, that he needed time to buffer and process.

He lets go.

“Sleep well tonight, Sungjin” 

\----------------------------------------------

The walk back to his own home is plagued by even more worries than he thought he could have. Did Sungjin really not understand me? Was it too sudden again? What does he need exactly? He stumbled into his apartment, not caring where his shoes flew off to. He just wanted to sleep.

But sleep refused to come to him. 

Sighing and kicking the covers off, he sat up, gazing at the light polluted night sky of Seoul. Once again his thoughts flittered to a certain dense person. 

Are you looking at the same sky too?

He was willing to give sleep another chance after breaking out into a sneezing fit, maybe it was love sickness he joked. 

Sleep did not allow him the chance.

Somehow, Brian found himself confiding in Jae for help of all people.

 

YoungK: Hey man i just did something that may or may not have ruined a friendship  
YoungK: But to be fair someone else already said it so

NoLobsterNoLife: You’re talking about Sungjin and you confessed next

YoungK: Well yes, but it was kinda roundabout??and i don’t think he fully processed it

NoLobsterNoLife: Maybe your man just needs time, mine’s still all flustered and stuff  
NoLobsterNoLife: i mean what 

YoungK: what 

NoLobsterNoLife: ANYWAY, if you think you made yourself clear enough, then he just needs to internalise it, and if he messes with you i will break his legs.

\--------------------------------------------------

Monday morning running on 4 hours of sleep? Not the best. Monday morning with Sungjin still running? Worse. As much as Brian wanted to talk to him again, he just kept evading everyone, somehow slipping away during recess too.

This was only made apparent when Brian was making his way up to the roof but was blocked by Dowoon.  
“It’s for the greater good, there’s too much affection in the air out there to be inhaled.” He said while gesturing to the roof door. Through the tiniest crack, Brian could barely make out Jae and Wonpil in a very serious looking conversation and decided to leave for now.

He was left wandering the halls of the school. Talk about dejavu, this was his daily routine before Sungjin showed up, seemingly an eternity ago. He really did have such a profound impact on Brian.  
Somehow he wandered into the school’s library. He never really read a lot as a kid, only the assigned books for class assignments, but that was pretty much it. 

Mindlessly ambling through the too tight aisles of books, he spotted at a table at the back of the library the back of a familiar face.  
“Ji-eun? Is that you?”  
“Oh hi Brian, haven’t seen you in a while.” She jumped up  
“Yeah i guess,’ he took a seat opposite her ‘ By the way did you happen to see Sungjin around?”  
“Ah sorry you just missed him” Brian sighs, Sungjin was REALLY good at weaseling his way around people.  
“Sorry if this is a bit weird, but you don’t have to worry Brian, Sungjin really likes you, he’s just a little emotionally overwhelmed right now.”  
Brian looks up at her, she has a fond sort of smile on her face.  
“You know, I used to like you too, but I think Sungjin is the only one who really connected with you ever since he turned up huh? You deserve someone like him, and he deserves someone like you.” So she says, drumming her fingers thoughtfully.  
“I hope you two sort things out, I really am rooting for you.” With an air of finality, she gives one last smile before leaving. Leaving Brian with his thoughts.

\--------------------------------

The last thing Brian wanted to do was to stuff his head full of math practice when it was already brimming with uncontrollable teenage romance angst. Shedding his stuffy school jumper and pants, he opted for his favourite yellow hoodie and sweatpants, before heading out of the house again. Walking nowhere in particular. 

Somehow, he found himself walking down an all too familiar path along the outskirts of the iconic swing set. He wasn’t walking with purpose or anything, more of walking to remind himself how to breathe. The crackling of dried leaves under his feet, the evening breeze caressing his face, there was a certain calming effect the natural sounds of the world had on him.

Until he spotted an all too familiar figure, a couple paces in front of him, but that grey hoodie clad person was most definitely Sungjin. And said figure was en route back to Brian’s house. What choice did Brian had but to walk a few meters behind? Besides he had his headphones in, no way he would hear him from this distance.

The very person of his missing appearing out of thin air like this, the universe must be a cruel being wasn’t it. He trailed behind Sungjin all the way, reaching his own apartment block. With no warning given, he turned around. Brian almost had a heart attack (stream by chuu) then and there.

“First of i wasn’t following you, I just happened to see you while i was on a walk.” Real convincing Brian.  
“Don’t try, i could hear your footsteps like you were some elephant trailing after me.”  
Wow ouch, Brian thought clutching a hand to his chest, mock insult being the intended expression. But he couldn’t help but laugh. Sungjin always had something to surprise him with, even he was laughing as he began closing the distance between the two of them.

Be Cool Be Cool Be Cool- 

Sungjin holds his hands, bringing them in front of him, Brian almost melts again.  
“Hey, about yesterday, I’m sorry for freezing up, but i have something to say, can it wait a while? I need to get it right this time.”  
Brian doesn’t want to say anything, rather he nods patiently, gently easy his fingers into the slots between Sungjin’s.

“Of course, I would always wait for you.”   
Brian would always wait. He would wait until humanity’s end for Sungjin, and if you asked him that all those months ago before Sungjin came, he would have never imagined being so caught up with feelings for someone else, it was funny really. He never expected himself to be alone together with someone willing to be with him.

No further words were needed. Brian looked up into Sungjin’s eyes, it was clear he had something formulating in that nonstop brain of his. And Brian was willing to wait and see. Because it was Sungjin, because he knows that it will all be worth it.

“Thank you, it’ll be worth it, i promise.” Sungjin read his mind.  
They both let go, one last smile, of promise and of hope for the future. 

They may be alone in the world, but at least they were alone, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies I am back from the dead.  
> Don't fret I have the last chapter up and ready oHOHO be prepared for some poorly written scenes with a bunch of metaphors :''')  
> Once again thank you all for reading we're almost at the end so stick around!!  
> Till next~


	9. I Like You (I Like You Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin gets some courage, and Brian gets more than he bargained for, but hey he's happy to roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES ♡  
> SO it's come to this, the final chapter!!  
> Before we jump into it i would like to thank everyone who bothered to read this 20k ++++ fic that i had bubbling in my head for roughly 8 months, this being my first fic i wanted it to be as good as possible especially with Sungbri being a fairly rare ship too :))  
> I sincerely hope all of you enjoy this concluding chapter which i wrote literally a month in advance because i knew i didn't want this journey to end.  
> Once again, thank you and enjoy!!

Sungjin had absolutely no idea if his idea would work. What with their final exams literally creeping around the corner, he was at a loss if everything would backfire horribly or finally take the emotional baggage off of him once and for all. 

Despite his out-of-the-norm request, Jae had obliged to lend Sungjin his Amazon Prime status and for some unknown reason Wonpil had procured a balloon pump from one of his neighbours. 

“They said it has enough power to inflate a bounce house in less than an hour, it’ll work right?” He said sliding the bulky box with piping and instructions over to Sungjin at school’s end. 

“I think so, the dimensions on the site are definitely smaller than your average inflatable choking hazard” Wonpil kicked him and was about to rattle Sungjin’s ear off until Jae bounded over, snaking an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

Wonpil struggled and laughed as Jae held him in his clutches, Sungjin rolled his eyes but inwardly was a still a little envious, seeing how 2 of his best friends had finally fessed up may or may not have given him the last nudge he needed. 

For now, his plan was set. Stealing a glance at the back of class where Brian was still packing up, he couldn’t help but let out a grin.

\-------------------

At that moment, Brian looked up, sensing an all too familiar pair of eyes on him. He was greeted with the sight of Sungjin’s upturned mouth, galaxy deep eyes morphing into crescents, the same eyes he would fall through over and over again. Brian flashed his own set of pearly whites as he took off. It was a Friday after all, he had work.

Ever since quitting his job at the convenience store, Brian had more free time but realized he got restless very, very easily. So when a flyer hiring part time baristas popped up while on his way home, he decided might as well give it a shot. To his surprise, the cafe manager was an accommodating married woman in her late 30s. 

Given his previous experience with managers, Brian’s expectations were incredibly low but his manager, or as she insisted he call her Mrs Nam, went above and beyond mentoring Brian for his first few weeks working there. She even treated him to some leftover pastries at the end of his shift, claiming that “we can’t have these go to waste can we now?” A real A+ lady. 

Brian chuckled as he thought how lucky Mrs Nam and her wife were to have found each other. Fleeting thoughts lead right back to Sungjin, no surprise there. He had practically made a permanent home at the back of Brian’s head. 

Usually she would work the ending shift with Brian on Fridays, but today he was on his own since the happy couple were celebrating their wedding anniversary. Not too big of a deal anyway, the cafe was quite slow in the evenings anyway.

Well, not too big of a deal until Jae and Wonpil showed up when Brian had just started his shift.  
“Oh hey Brian, didn’t know you worked here” Wonpil greeted him as he ordered their drinks while Jae took a seat by the window.  
“Fancy seeing you guys here too, cafe hopping for dates?” Brian dared an ask as he winked slyly at Wonpil, stutters and protests muffled by the steaming of milk and espresso machines whirring mechanically.  
“Don’t worry about it, you guys are cute and took forever too.” Brian eased as he slid over 2 steaming cups, one topped with fast melting whipped cream at Wonpil’s request.  
“Speak for yourself, you’ve been dancing around a certain someone for a while too haven’t you?” Wonpil retorted as he smugly but carefully carried the drinks over to where Jae was waiting.

Now it was Brian’s turn to get flushed. Sure he and a certain someone had been dancing around each other for so long it was infuriating, but Sungjin needed some time, which made Brian worry, but he promised he would wait. And waiting he has been.

\----------------

(Some weeks days ago)

Sungjin was a capital schemer. After Jae had hacked Brian’s workplace and schedule (which in reality was stalking his SNS and Google Map-ing) the 4 plotters set off on their assigned tasks. It started with Dowoon planting his ass in class and engaging in as much conversation (see: distraction) with Brian during any and all free time to provide space for hushed planning between Sungjin, Wonpil and Jae. 

The package Sungjin ordered was in rough shape. The only reason the plan took so long was because of mail tracking bullshit. Even with prime benefits, the package showed up almost a month after the initial order was placed. Curse you international shipping.

November had well reached it’s turn and it was go time. Right before their finals. 

(Fast foward to today)

Jae sat down by the window, it was a huge sprawling 3 pane glass window. More than enough space for Sungjin’s (ridiculous) romantic gesture. The Google Map images had been right. Wonpil had Brian preoccupied as he whipped out his phone.

[Operation: Confession]

NoLobsterNoLife : Agent J to Private S - the coin and chicken are in position.  
NoLobsterNoLife : Sounded way cooler in my head but you get the point

BangBear : Yes message received.  
BangBear : I’m on the way with Dowoon just stay there and try not to annoy him and get kicked out until closing

NoLobsterNoLife : wow talk about mission impossible  
NoLobsterNoLife : that’s like until 9 but i think i can manage

Wonpil returned, drinks in hand, Jae thanked him before burning his tongue on the piping hot liquid.

PirimiriPencil : dw Sungjin i’ll keep an eye on him

BangBear : Thanks guys I’ll see you soon 

With a click Sungjin’s phone turned to black as he let out a shaky breath. Brian had no idea what he was doing and when, he could only hope his surprise would be met with a favourable reaction. Sungjin was used to things not going his way, but he really hoped whatever deity out there or the universe itself would have his back this one time.

From beside him, Dowoon put a comforting hand on his shoulder, silent reassurance making itself known in the clunky cramped bus ride. It didn’t help that Sungjin’s duffel bag was equally as clunky and a non-zero number of passengers had tripped over it.

If it weren’t for the adrenaline high he was on, Sungjin would most likely have bowed a full 90 degrees in apology for anyone mildly inconvenienced by him. Checking his phone for the nth time, the display clock showed 6:45pm, more than ample time for Sungjin to set up everything.

The stifling metal box finally rolled up to the bus stop opposite several high rise buildings. There, dead set in the middle, 3rd floor, Sungjin spotted Jae’s now bleached blonde mop of hair, the only speck of colour among grey uniformity. 

 

“Ugh I can feel Jae hyung and Wonpil hyung’s PDA all the way down here.” Dowoon scrunched his nose up at the oblivious couple.  
Sungjin ruffled his hair as he let out another sigh, motioning for the younger to follow him up to the roof.  
“Maybe one day you’ll end up like them too”  
“Insta boyfriends? Yeah I don’t think so” 

Their light-hearted banter fell to a hush as they rounded up the corner past the cafe. Sure enough, Jae and Wonpil were by the window, diligently scribbling away at what seemed to be practice papers, Dowoon scoffed at how they were doing this for show before discreetly giving an OK sign to Wonpil who was facing the entrance. 

Just as the two of them were scurrying away from the glass door, Sungjin caught a glimpse of Brian, serving a group of patreon with a placid customer service smile plastered on his (handsome) face. Sungjin waved the last adjective away as he inwardly glowed. His true smile, one of unabashed happiness, was reserved for something else. Sungjin could only hope it was for him. 

\---------------

As much as Brian would like to take his work seriously, Jae and Wonpil were unsurprisingly more distracting, despite not interfering with him at all. 

Instead to his mild shock, the two lovebirds had whipped out some stacks of paper and have been working at them since. Taking breaks only occasionally to consult or encourage the other. Simple deduction would lead to the assumption that they were studying for their upcoming finals. 

Momentarily snapping out from staring at Jae and Wonpil like a creep, Brian realised 2 things.  
Finals were way closer than he thought and  
Jae and Wonpil were as functional as they were lovey-dovey.  
And at that second realisation, he was struck with a pang of something close to jealousy but also close to heart-warming pride. 

How Jae had finally found someone to ground himself to instead of hiding behind his quick-witted humor, and how Wonpil had found someone who lifts him up, constantly second-guessing himself even to his own detriment. There was something beautiful hidden behind this high school couple doing some last minute cramming. 

Brian would lying if he said he didn’t wish for something like that. To have someone to lean on and them lean on him. He would be lying is he said he didn’t yearn for someone to hold his hands when they got cold, someone to comfort him on sleepless nights plagued by existential dread for the future. 

He would most definitely be lying if he said he didn’t want to be with a certain someone in mind who could do all that and more. 

For a split second, Brian saw a messy mop of hair rush past the cafe’s entrance, his gut screamed that it was Sungjin, but his common sense told him that it could have been any normal looking dark-haired boy with a staggering amount of piercings that glittered in the evening sun. Besides, the upstairs offices were full of quirky looking young adults forming start-ups, it could have been anyone Brian reasoned. 

Steering his attention to the jingle of the entrance bell, he mentally slapped himself to focus, work now, emotional turmoil later. 

As the wall mounted clock edged it’s way to 7:30, it was Jae’s turn to bother Brian, with Wonpil currently buried in his literature texts.  
“Hey man what food you got”  
“As dinner options? We have pasta and quiches and the like”  
Jae considered for a moment before turning to Wonpil, the latter chiming in requesting for a salmon quiche.  
“Then I’ll have the same” Jae added with a smile, pulling out his wallet.

Brian got to heating the pre-made quiches as Jae leaned over the counter.  
“So have you two done anything yet?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”  
Brian could feel Jae rolling his eyes with his back turned.  
“C’mon man the year’s almost ending y’all gotta have some action before we split for college.”  
“Can’t really have ‘any action’ yet, Sungjin asked for me to wait a bit, and I’m happy to wait”, Brian replied simply plating the quiches and serving them to Jae.  
“Well, no spoilers, but I think your wait will be over sooner than you think”

Brian looked up at Jae quizzically, the older only offering a wink and a knowing smile before heading back to a significantly more lively looking Wonpil.

He couldn’t help but feel something was about to happen, in the best way possible. Thanks for building up the expectation Jae. 

\-----------------

After narrowly avoiding drawing any attention for 2 guys and a huge duffle bag stealthily making their way up to the building’s roof, Sungjin weaved his way through the maze of air conditioners and spinning ventilators to the edge of the roof, Dowoon wordlessly trailing behind him. 

Dropping the bag down, Sungjin gently held onto the risen edge, thick black electrical wires lining the top in what he could only assume was for space and convenience’s sake. He took a moment to survey the area. For an office building smack dab skirting along the outside of Seoul’s central business district, the view from up there was quite the sight.

Fleeting rays of the 7:15 sun outlined the endless skyline, baby blue clouds tinted firefly yellow gently drifting along the evening breeze. Lazily crossing the endless expanse above him, Sungjin reminded himself to breathe, that everything would be fine. Drinking in the final moments of light, he set to work. 

Methodically, he took out the trusty balloon pump, connecting power to source. Dowoon offered his aid by unfolding the huge red lump of polyvinyl chloride (aka plastic), wrestling the material in his hands until he found the entrance hole. From above, the 2 of them were basically swimming in plastic.

Connecting the entrance to the pump, all they had to do now was wait. Sungjin kept a firm grip on the layers as air rushed into the empty confined space.  
“Hey hyung not to be rude or anything but this entire situation seems like it jumped straight from a K-Drama”, Dowoon nodded at the huge font printed on the red vinyl.  
“Well, you’re not wrong, I may have taken inspiration from a music video I saw”  
The younger hummed in acknowledgement as he sat beside Sungjin, drawing the open front of his hoodie closer around him.

It came as suddenly as it went. 

A cool shock stemming from the back of his head, electrifying his body to its very core before dispersing, akin to the momentary shock of dumping a bucket of ice water on one’s head before welcoming the surrounding warmth once again. 

And then it was gone.

(What if?)

“Hyung you’re shaking, do you want me to take over?”  
Sungjin was pulled out of his mind.

“Oh no, no no I’m, I’m okay just a little- little nervous now that it’s come to this’ He laughed nervously ‘I mean I really can’t help but worry what if something goes horribly wrong? If this thing has a hole in it or if Younghyun clocks out earlier than expected or-”

A sudden pain on his thigh brings him back again.

Sungjin would probably be offended at Dowoon having the audacity to slap him, but he chalks it off as a necessary course of action.

“Sungjin-hyung I’m only going to say this once because you need drill it into your incredibly thick head; everything will go fine only when you stop worrying about what could go wrong.”  
Dowoon paused for a breath, calculating look in his eyes, selecting his words carefully.

“If anything, you or Brian-hyung should have done this earlier, but since this is the path that time has laid out, the only direction from here is forward, no matter what the outcome.” His tone of finality piercing through before slinking back into silence. 

Sungjin could only nod, slowly letting Dowoon’s words sink in as he processed the newfound pearls of wisdom bestowed upon him. 

Everything will go fine only when you stop worrying about what could go wrong.

He definitely had a point there. All throughout Sungjin’s life he was always taking two steps forward but three steps back, an underlying fear of the unknown paralyzing his legs and forcing them to retreat from whence they came. He just never found enough courage to keep walking.

But now?

Now, Sungjin realised, he had a surplus of said courage he never knew he could have. And all in part thanks to the first leap of faith over her to Seoul, meeting Wonpil, Jae, Dowoon and of course; Brian. They had given him strength and confidence to be himself, unabashedly himself, and now he was channeling all that into this one big hurrah.

“Thank you Dowoon ah” he replied simply, the younger sharing a small smile.

\-------------------

Brian had more or less successfully managed to take his mind off of Jae’s last statement, calming his racing brain chock-full of every and any possible scenario that could take place at any given time.

Business in the cafe usually slowed down by 8:15, with one or two customers still lingering around, nursing their lukewarm drinks until Brian politely asked them to leave by 8:50 so he could start all the closing hour routines.

All that was left in the cozy cafe were Jae and Wonpil, and another couple sipping two hot chocolates while skittering around common conversation topics. Brian couldn’t help but assume these two were definitely on a first or second date, judging by the overly jumpy reactions and rigid posture. People watching from the back of class had some benefits.  
Still, watching these first-timers beat around the bush from behind the counter was somewhat endearing. Their flushed cheeks hyper obvious despite the mellow lighting eminaniting off the dangling Edison bulbs framing the main counter. 

Through the awkwardness, Brian could see those two certainly did harbour some feelings from each other, and he could only wonder was this how he looked before he realised he had a crush on Sungjin? The answer (as Jae would say) was painfully probably. He chuckled inwardly at how much of a lovesick fool he looked like. He still is one. 

Keeping himself busy by taking final stock of ingredients and disposable cups, the wall mounted clock slowly marches. 8:30, 8:35, The first-timers are taking their leave, Brian sighs as it meant last minute dishes. 8:40, 8:45, He’s done checking and cleaning the espresso machines and drink blenders. 8:50. He goes over to clear way the two porcelain cups and just notices that Jae and Wonpil are still here. Either they really love studying, or they’re waiting to be kicked out. Brian settles on the latter. 

Depositing the cups in the sink, he strides over to the last occupied table, both of them engrossed in some chatroom on their phones. 

“Hey guys can you pack up now? Cafe closes in 10”  
“Oh sure no worries, we were just about to leave right Pil?”  
The younger gives his signature grin as he neatly stows away the precious revision materials they had been slaving over. “Do you need help with anything? I mean we are preventing you from closing up”  
Brian considers for a second before facing Wonpil again, “I think I’m good, you guys just get home and rest you’ve been working, or so I hope, ever since you got here”  
“Aight if you say so”, Jae bluntly replies, making a beeline towards the door, earning a smack from Wonpil.  
“Oh and I wouldn’t take too long closing up if I were you, no reason in particular just that you should rest too” Wonpil singsongs before leaving hand in hand with Jae. The two of them sharing a knowing smile, a very ominous smile to a very confused Brian. 

Again, some kind of sign that Brian should be looking out for something, they have been acting all too suspicious today, with no word from Dowoon despite him and Wonpil being thick as thieves. Yeah, Brian concluded he was most definitely going to get pranked by one, or all, of them as soon as he steps out of the cafe. 

As silence fell over the cafe, Brian finally loosened his posture, stretching his worn arms before releasing a yawn he didn’t know he had. Fatigue had caught up to him huh. Spotting 2 more dishes left by their lonesome, he quickly retrieved them, gently placing the glassware on the counter before wiping down one last table. He wanted to leave asap, lest one of his friends pull a fast one on him. 

At that moment, his phone chimes from his apron pocket, unknowingly bracing himself, he lets out a sigh of relief that it was just Sungjin. 

BangBear: Hey Younghyun, this may sound a bit weird but keep your eyes on the windows  
BangBear: You can ask later just trust me on this

Brian takes the sigh of relief back he’s now 1000% his friends are out to get him. He glances around apprehensively, again bracing himself for whatever wacky shenanigans his friends are about to pull, until something catches his eye. 

\-----------------------

The sun had long set, and Sungjin was just about done inflating the plastic monstrocity (at least in Dowoon’s eyes). Carefully tying up the bottom and attaching a loop of hardware rope to the given loop at the back, he was pretty much set. All he needed to do was wait for Jae and Wonpil’s message.

Recoiling all the wires around the balloon pump’s handle, Sungjin adjusted the socket tucking it neatly in before handing it over to Dowoon.

“Thanks again for coming with me Dowoon ah”  
“It’s nothing, I’ve been watching you two dance around each other for too long’ Sungjin rolled his eyes at that ‘besides you guys are my favourite couple, don’t tell Jae-hyung though”  
A small chuckle escape from Sungjins lips, curving upwards as wordless thanks.

“By the way hyung, can I ask, why go through all the trouble with this huge confession?”  
Sungjin hummed in consideration. “Like you said, I’ve been skirting around Younghyun for quite a while, and he’s definitely a sucker for romantic gestures considering how much he likes showing off things he’s passionate about’ He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, ‘So I figured I would turn the tables on him in very non-classic fashion.”  
Momentary silence.  
“Hyung you are so whipped”  
Sungjin barked out a laugh  
“Yeah, I guess I am”, He admitted, red painted on his risen cheekbones.

Rummaging around in his duffle, Sungjin procured two premade samgak-gimbap (aka onigiri aka riceballs) along with a bottle of banana milk.  
“Here, as further thanks for helping me out and rooting for me”, He said handing the food over to Dowoon, a sudden glint of what amounted to childish delight sparkling in the younger’s eyes.  
Habitually muttering a ‘thank you for the food’, the two settled down on the green painted roof, crinkling of plastic and whirring of ventilators punctuating the quiet evening air. Glancing over at Dowoon, Sungjin felt a sudden urge of endearment viewing the boy sipping his banana milk in silent contentment. He didn’t even register his hand moving to Dowoon’s head until he felt the younger’s soft hair (seriously, what kind of shampoo did rich people use??)  
“You know you don’t have to baby me all the time hyung”  
“Shut up you like it.”  
It was Dowoon’s turn to get flushed, sputtering out some form of inaudible protest. He really was a big baby at heart, Sungjin thought.

Time seemed to trickle by faster than Sungjin had thought. Soon enough, he received a barrage of texts from Jae and Wonpil just as the clock struck 8:50. 10 minutes to go time. 

NoLobsterNoLife: Heads up, Brian’s closing up shop now.  
NoLobsterNoLife: We’re the last ones here pretty sure he’s gonna come kick us out

PirimiriPencil: Also we’ve been vErY sUbtLy dropping hints so knock him dead!!  
PirimiriPencil: Not literally but you get the sentiment ;))

BangBear: Yours jobs were literally to stake out the place until closing wth

NoLobsterNoLife: We couldn’t help it  
NoLobsterNoLife: He really has no idea what’s in store for him

BangBear: Okay nevermind just get out of there unless you want a live cheesy romcom.

PirimiriPencil: wdym Jae and I are clearly the superior romcom.

NoLobsterNoLife: ^ indeed this is slander.

PirimiriPencil: jokes aside we’re rooting for you Sungjin!! Don’t chicken out!!  
PirimiriPencil: [gif inserted: cheer up by twice] 

Sungjin rolls his eyes and sighs at Jae and Wonpil (or Jaepil as Jae’s followers have coined them as)’s antics. The two of them really did love to clown Sungjin for his misery. Regardless, it was show time. 

Handing Dowoon the balloon pump to reduce some (physical) weight on his shoulders, he was all set.  
“Good luck hyung, I’m rooting for you guys too”  
Sungjin offers a wordless smile in thanks, seeing Dowoon off as the roof door clicks shut.

It’s now or never. He opens up his chat with Brian one more time.

BangBear: Hey Younghyun, this may sound a bit weird but keep your eyes on the windows  
BangBear: You can ask later just trust me on this  
He watches the grey ticks beside the message change to blue, stowing his phone away before Brian has the chance to respond. Gripping the balloon and rope, he takes a running start, flinging the damn thing off the roof, tethering it using his hands, slowing lowering it down to the one block of light emitting from the building. 

Flinging that balloon down, it was almost like casting his fishing line out to Brian. Instead of bait attached, it was the message he knew Brian so badly wanted to hear straight, all garnished with Sungjin’s feelings which he hoped would be conveyed well enough. Bobbing the balloon further down, Sungjin thanked the heavens that it wasn’t windy tonight, dipping the balloon into the ocean of still air. 

Eventually, he reached the light he was using as his gauge. Lowering the balloon down until what he assumed was in full view for Brian to see. He counted down slowly.

10; It was seemingly such a long time ago when he came to Seoul.  
9; And getting to know Brian seemed equally as long ago.  
8; He was really a tough nut to crack  
7; But Sungjin didn’t mind, besides,  
6; It was worth it.  
5; Whatever happens from now on,  
4; Sungjin knew that it would definitely be as worth it.  
3; Seeing Brian smile, his laugh,  
2; Seeing him, happy.  
1; Happy, together.

0\. He reeled his line in, one laborious heave at a time. Sungjin really hoped that Brian got the message, if not really would be at a loss of what to do. Pulling the huge mass back over the ledge of the roof, Sungjin wrestled the oversized plastic monstrocity to the floor. Releasing the tied end to let the air out, all he could do was wait for a reaction.

And he didn’t have to wait very long at all. In, quite literally, no time at all, thundering footfalls echoed from the stairwell and Sungjin just knew, it was Brian. The running came to a sudden halt, laboured breathing barely audible over the whirr of the spinning ventilators. Sungjin felt his heart leap. He didn’t dare turn around yet. Just behind the flimy roof door that Dowoon exited through not so long ago, stood Brian. 

He couldn’t process the slam as the roof door open just as suddenly as the familiar face that appeared in sight.

\------------------------------------

 

Right in front of him, something was slowly descending, shakily from above almost as if someone was painstakingly lowering it down, just for Brian. The something was red in colour and looked like a huge balloon, was what Brian registered. But the giant inflatable balloon thing wasn’t a conventional egg shape, instead it’s sides were like a cone, starting from a point at the bottom before extending out. 

Brian can’t help but stare in even more confusion but more so in expectation, something in his gut was telling him this wasn’t a prank at all. 

The red shape came lower and lower, until a large bold printed font was peeking through, then it was half visible. But Brian could already read what the words meant. And at that moment he knew, that this “prank” was the best thing he could have been on the receiving end of. 

His gut was right.

The giant bold letters, near the top of the shape which Brian now realised was in fact a heart, were as clear and blunt as the person who was doing this. 

 

“좋아합니다”

 

His confusion melted away and was replaced shock and surprise, but was then slapped with an instant wave of emotion, one that could only be described as warmth and comfort, and among all, relief and happiness. 

He slapped himself, pinched himself to make sure he didn’t fall asleep in class and this were some fancy spun fantasy of his but no, he was indeed awake, and there was indeed a giant inflatable heart with the words “I Like You” printed on it. 

Brian just stared at it. Re-reading the simple phrase over and over again, imagining it coming directly from the mouth and in the voice of a certain someone. 

Sungjin.  
The heart balloon started to move back up. Brian numbly realised that Sungjin was here. He was upstairs, on the cold ass roof, right now. 

He had never closed up and clocked out so fast in his life, chucking his apron on it’s hook and locking up before dashing up the stairs. 

Again, his gut was right. The figure from earlier was indeed, Sungjin.

He reached the building’s 5th floor panting. Knowing full well that behind the flimsy door, that behind this thin ass sheet of very malleable metal, Sungjin was standing there. And had managed to pull this off right under his nose. Brian didn’t know if he should be impressed or proud. 

Taking one last deep breath to slow his racing heart rate, he laid a hand on the cool doorknob and swung it open. 

\----------------------------

The bang of the door echoed throughout the night. Sungjin whipped his head around and his eyes locked with Brian. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh.  
“I guess you’ve waited long enough huh?”, extending a hand up to rub the back of his exposed neck.

It happens faster than either of them can tell. Brian very literally charges headfirst into Sungjin, a loud ‘oof’ escaping out of him Sungjin staggers back, the two of them tumbling into the half deflating heart which thankfully breaks their fall.

“You bet I waited mcfucking long enough.” Brian mumbles into the crook of Sungjin’s neck currently housing his all too red face, he isn’t going to blame it on the winter wind this time.  
For a millisecond, the world around them slowed. Brian’s arms wrapped tightly around Sungjin’s waist, inhaling the underlying scent of cedar and musk he definitely wore to impress him. 

Sungjin reciprocated, arms snaking around the body pinning him down, letting out a soft giggle as he pats down Brian’s frazzled hair, most definitely from running up the stairs. Whispering an ‘I’m sorry it took so long’, Brian finally surfaces and the two clamber their way out of the red plastic. 

“I -I don’t even know what to say, all this-” Brian starts  
“Ah wait all i’ve had in my head is some cheesy confession thing and if I don’t saying it now’ Sungjin laces his fingers with Brian’s as he looks him dead in the eyes, ‘I don’t think I’ll get the chance to ever again.”  
Brian parts his lips, still panting slightly, nodding for Sungjin to continue.

Sungjin takes a deep breath.  
“All those months ago, when I first saw you, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about you. I mean who knew I had a thing for the brooding bad boy type right?” Brian laughs lightly.  
“I also think I would be lying if I didn’t admit I really fell for you headfirst. Heck, Wonpil kept making fun of me for how obvious I was, but I really was such an oblivious idiot back then.” Bringing his darting eyes back to look at Brian’s, Sungjin’s tongue darts out of his lips, the last, most crucial line was coming up.

“What all my rambling is trying to say is that, I like you, Kang Younghyun, so much. The way your eyes turn up when you smile, how passionate you really are and kind of a nerd sometimes. I honestly don’t know what you see in me’ Sungjin laughs at himself, ‘I mean a bluntass Busan guy who was so defensive and emotionally unaware, if you can accept all this-” 

Brian doesn’t want to tell Sungjin to shut up, so instead he surges forward, closing the distance between them. Sungjin’s eyes widen and then flutter close.

And then there were fireworks. 

The second time that night, the world slowed around them.  
Explosions of heat from their lips, faces, hands and places unnamed. The one thing that Sungjin could register before his brain short-circuited was that Kang Younghyun, the very man he had loved for so long, was kissing him.

Sungjin absolutely melted at Brian’s touch. Hands finding their home on his shoulders as Brian cupped his face with his too perfect hands. Blood rushing to their faces, pounding against their ears, lips moving on their own, hungry for a deeper taste, for more. They fit perfectly together. No wonder it was called ‘lip-locking’. 

Sungjin’s hands moved down to Brian’s waist, pulling him closer, as close as their bodies allowed, maintaining balance and the beautiful boy in his hands. Brian gently caressing Sungjin’s cheek, as they moved in unisance, two puzzle pieces in the palm of the universe. 

And they needed air. 

Breaking apart, breathing deeply, breathtakingly beautiful. The eyes of the galaxy met the eyes of the fox. And the fox was struck in his heart again, for how starstruck those eyes looked. Pure awe and wonderment, joy and ecstasy brimming out from those dark pupils. The heavy lids fluttering open and close in processing, the arrow in his heart pierced deeper.

The world started moving again.  
“You didn’t let me finish” Sungjin laughed out, keeping his tight hold on Brian.  
“You needed to shut up and just kiss me.” Brian retorted, hands migrating down to Sungjin’s chest.  
“Oh? So forward now aren’t we?” The two burst out into a fit of giggles, red staining their cheeks and ears, akin to the red of the heart balloon which had reeled Brian in.

Brian’s smile stretches across his handsome, flushed face, and Sungjin feels his heart beat a little faster than before.  
“Now I have to say something,’ Brian starts again, same smile present, ‘I honestly thought that I would graduate with Jae as my only ‘so-called’ friend until you and your irresistible ass came along.” Sungjin smacks him, “But thank you, for being the first person to be nice to me, for being the first person to understand me, and for being the first person who taught me what love truly felt like. So much for the stereotype about uptight Busan men am I right?” Sungjin smacks him again.

“In all seriousness, thank you, Park Sungjin, for loving me, and for teaching me how to love too.” Brian says with finality.  
“Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend now?” Sungjin asks, eyes lighting up with mirth.  
“Now and forever. Have fun dealing with my annoying ass.” Brian replies, locking eyes with the one he loved so dearly.  
“Not a problem at all”, Sungjin smirks, pulling Brian in once again.

It’s slower. Two inexperienced dancers moving to the rhythm, they stumble a bit but with the lull of the strings and winds, follow the beat to a refined routine. 1,2,3, partaking in an unfamiliar waltz. Requesting for entrance and granting, slipping in and exploring uncharted caverns, guided only by their beating hearts and human instinct. Hefty and dense it’s taste, rich, deep flavour akin to the finest of dark chocolate. So mellow yet sweet, and they wanted more. (get it because the ost is want more 19?? Okay no)

Until once again, the call for air arises and the dancers part. Yearning for deeper taste remaining ever poignant in the heated night air. Held stares into each other’s eyes until Brian breaks the silence.  
“That was incredible.”  
“You’re incredible” Sungjin responds simply, planting one last kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

‘Boyfriend’ Sungjin was almost giddy, he could finally call Brian his goddamn boyfriend, and he was going to relish it. Casting his eyes over to the thoroughly deflated confession prop, Brian wordlessly released his hold on Sungjin and the 2 made quick work of stuffing the sea of plastic into the tiny cardboard box.  
“I still can’t believe you pulled this off”  
“Neither can I but here we are and you’re my boyfriend now, so it worked didn’t it?” Sungjin grinned over at Brian, tucking the box into Sungjin’s duffle.  
“You bet I am, let’s get out of here I’m freezing.”

Slotting their hands together like a ten year habit, they left the field of green paint and spinning ventilators, traversing back down the 5 flights of stairs, living in the warmth that was each other.

\------------------------  
(Downstairs, much earlier)

Skipping down the last few stairs Dowoon spotted Jae and Wonpil standing on the pavement opposite the office building.  
“Do you think Sungjin’s gonna freak out?” He posed while handing the balloon pump back to Wonpil.  
“Nah I think he’ll be okay”, Jae responded simply, Wonpil nodding by his side.  
The three stood in anticipating silence when they spotted the huge red balloon being flung off the roof and making its slow descent.  
“YO HE DIDN’T FLAKE OUT MY TWITTER FOLLOWERS ARE GONNA YELL”  
“Oh my god hyung really did get his shit together.”  
“At least have some faith in him guys.” Wonpil sighed at the sight of his overexcited boyfriend whipping out his phone to film the momentous occasion while Dowoon chimed in with random bits of commentary. 

(Downstairs, now)

As Sungjin and Brian exited the building the were immediately bombarded with shouts along the lines of  
“LOOK WHO THE LOVEBIRDS ARE NOW?” courtesy of Jae, shoving his phone lens in their general direction as Dowoon and Wonpil offered some form of congratulations in a much more polite manner.  
“Thanks for everything guys, I really couldn’t have done it without y’all.” Sungjin reciprocated, free hand rubbing the back of his neck in slight awkwardness, then again he was holding the hand of the boy he had just confessed to, so screw awkward.

“Thank yourself for finally finding the guts to,” Jae retorted, “We’re gonna accompany Dowoon back home, he’s been yawning ever since he appeared.” Wonpil said jabbing a thumb at Dowoon who could only give a yawn in response. 

The little group bid each other their goodbyes, heading off in opposite directions and then they were alone again.  
“So you mean to tell me that everyone else was wound up in your little scheme too?” Brian feigned insult  
“What can I say, I may be an evil mastermind in disguise,’ He grinned over at Brian rolling his eyes, ‘now you’ll be my evil partner-in-crime,”  
“Ooh stepping over to the dark side now are we?”  
The two glanced over at each other before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, pure bliss echoing down the quiet streets of Seoul.

They reached Brian’s apartment complex first, with it being only a few minutes walk away from his workplace afterall. Paces slowing to a stop right outside his gate, Sungjin gave Brian’s hand a small squeeze.  
“I’ll see you soon okay?”  
“Of course”  
Free hand cupping Brian’s cheek, Sungjin pulled him in for one last time that night. Lips converging in an unspoken promise for the future, they had so much ahead of them, to experience together. Breaking apart, foreheads touching, none spoke a word. Both not wanting to let go, but Brian pulled away eventually, he had work tomorrow.

“Goodnight Sungjin”  
“Sleep well Younghyun”

One last smile, hands slipping from contact and he was gone for now.

Both were still high on oxytocin, Brian shutting the door to his apartment and sliding against it, cheeks very much flushed. He had kissed Park Sungjin not once, not twice, but three times. And he would never get sick of it.

On the way back, Sungjin couldn’t help but pump a fist to the air. He really did it. Dreading breaking the news to his family, he would settle that issue another day, for now he was content that the boy he loves very much loved him back.

\--------------------------------

“Hey, did you hear about that senior, Kang Brian?”  
“Oh that one there?”  
“Yeah he looks so intimidating, some girl must be into that though”  
“Apparently he’s already dating someone”  
“Really? Looks like he has a soft side after all”  
“Lucky catch for whoever got him”

Rumor mills and fields of gossip were inevitable, even at their graduation ceremony, but Brian couldn’t care less. He was finally out of high school, grades good enough to land him in a business course in Dongguk University. 

Sungjin had countlessly remarked how smart Brian was, pouting that the universe gave him the longest end of the stick. Lips turning up at the thought of his best friend turned boyfriend, sitting a row behind him in their school hall waiting to receive their certificates. 

Somehow they had both managed to scrape through with satisfactory results, Sungjin deciding to take music as his full-time study opting for a Practical Music course at Seoul Arts College. Glancing up to spot Brian, turned around giving up a knowing smile, Sungjin smiled back, they knew they could make it work. 

What else could they do? Loving each other and combating the world together, the words “I like you.” had more power than distance in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey it's been, and how glad I am to have had all of you along for the ride. I really apologise for the long breaks in between due to exams or literally starting in a new school, but I am forever grateful to you guys for keeping up with the series, all of y'all are awesome :))  
> I don't plan on writing any new fics for now but come chat with me on Twitter @goddammitshauna :))  
> Till next then~


End file.
